Hell
by Just a Blank Space
Summary: *AU* ¿Hasta donde es capaz de llegar Sam por Dean? Ahora que este ha muerto, es hora de comprobarlo. Acompaña a Sam en su viaje hasta el mismo infierno en pos de su hermano. Post T3 *Violencia* *Demonios* *Sam cabreado* *Paranoias varias*
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la autora:** Situado al final de la tercera temporada. Si no has llegado ahí, no sigas leyendo porque puede haber spoilers. Las referencias a demonología, rituales o cosas por el estilo están sacadas o de la serie o de la wikipedia, tomándome algunas libertades creativas.

**Advertencias**: Sam esta OOC, pero es comprensible porque su hermano esta muerto (de todas formas no sabemos cómo va a cambiar su carácter en la cuarta temporada). Self-inserction, solo para reírme un rato.

**Prologo**

Era miércoles, media tarde de un día de mediados verano, y la llamada era fuerte, potente, demasiado poderosa como para ignorarla.

Todos los residentes del infierno tienen la obligación de contestar, si es que él que llama satisface los requisitos necesarios.

Estos son dispares. Ninguna llamada es igual, ya que todos los demonios son diferentes y mientras que algunos exigen sacrificios de sangre y carne otros prefieren elementos intangibles como el odio, la pureza o la vanidad.

Sea como sea todos tienen un elemento en común y este es saber pronunciar el nombre del individuo al que se quiere invocar.

Es uno de los estatutos más importantes en el código de la constitución del infierno, puesto que siempre que un demonio entra en contacto con un humano es con el cometido de hacer un trato con él y obtener un alma a cambio.

El infierno se nutre a base de almas, se rige por la energía de estas y los demonios siguen un proceso de alimentación retroactiva absorbiéndola en sus cuerpos y usándola para cebar sus núcleos de mayor cantidad de poder espiritual. Es por tanto esencial el conseguir almas, todas las posibles y cuantas más mejor, para hacer del imperio un lugar más poderoso e infranqueable contra las fuerzas del bien.

A pesar de esto, hay ciertas reglas en el juego. Los humanos deben de ser conscientes de lo que hacen y de las fuerzas a las que llaman, por eso tienen que cumplir estos requisitos, ya que el mero hecho de realizar una invocación es como una firma en un cheque en blanco, donde el beneficiario accede a pagar cualquier cantidad que se desee.

El nombre de este demonio era Astaroth, pero podía haber sido Astarté, Isthar, Innana o algún otro, como lo fueron en tiempos pasados.

Nunca hay que subestimar el poder de un nombre sobre un demonio, ya que en realidad una conexión entre el ser invocado y la tierra, un vinculo que otorga un inmenso poder a estos seres, que de por sí y si no fueran llamados solo lo dispondrían en el infierno y jamás en la tierra.

Otra de las leyes del infierno es esta. Hasta los demonios más poderosos son inofensivos en la tierra si no se les ha invocado. Un factor que es fácil de vencer, ya que la mayoría de humanos están dispuestos a caer presa de cualquier sugerencia demoniaca a cambio de la concesión de deseos materiales.

Así pues, hemos quedado que un nombre puede ser un poderoso aliado o un terrible enemigo, pero invocar a un demonio es algo que siempre e invariablemente se vuelve en tu contra.

Por todo esto, y por otras muchas razones, la mayoría de las cuales tienen que ver con la vanidad, la mayoría de los demonios han sido conocidos por diferentes nombres a lo largo de las épocas de la historia.

Hay unos pocos, sin embargo, que son poderosos, tan poderosos que su nombre se ha hecho famoso y no se podrían desprender de él aunque quisieran, que no es el caso. Estos demonios, unos pocos elegidos del círculo privado de Lucifer, llevan su nombre con orgullo, porque ningún mortal que osase invocarles podría conseguir de ellos nada que no implicase su destrucción.

Estos demonios, encolerizados, desgarrarían las entrañas del pobre incauto que hubiese sido tan ingenuo como para llamarles, sorberían sus sesos, beberían su sangre y se revolcarían en sus despojos, todo esto con una apacible sonrisa y un brillo aburrido en los ojos.

Astaroth era uno de estos.

Normalmente, ante una llamada hecha por un mortal, hubiese mandado a alguno de sus subordinados a contestar, pero normalmente la fuerza del circulo de invocación no era tan potente, normalmente el aire no cuchicheaba con secretos y rencores que pudiesen erizar los pelos de un demonio.

Normalmente nadie sostenía en sus manos un puñal capaz de acabar con un demonio, cuyo brillo metálico pudiese cegar a las hordas del infierno, y cuyo filo pudiese cortar el fino velo entre las dimensiones existentes.

Y que dulce retumbaba su voz, que llenas de aversión las antiguas palabras en latín, que inspirador su cólera, su osadía y su frenesí. El humano desprendía una pasión oscura que salía de los más profundo de su ser y que no podía ser de ese mundo. Y tal como odio llama a odio, demonio llama a demonio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Sam Winchester estaba furioso y nunca antes lo había estado tanto. Había habido veces en las que la furia había llegado a ser extrema, como cuando su novia Jesica murió, o cuando su padre cambio su vida y su alma por la vida de su hermano, pero todas esas veces la furia había sido desplazada parcialmente por la tristeza. Ahora estaba triste, desolado, pero la rabia estaba por encima de la tristeza y así seguiría durante unos días, hasta que el terrible suceso hiciese mella en su cerebro.

Dean estaba muerto.

Su hermano, Dean, el que hacia menos de una semana que le habían arrebatado cruelmente. Su hermano que había vendido su alma para devolverle la vida. Su hermano mayor, su único hermano, lo único que le quedaba en el mundo, la única persona por la que valía la pena seguir adelante, seguir luchando y viviendo en un mundo sin razón de ser.

Habitualmente, Sam era un chico calmado, racional, educado y hasta podemos decir algo ingenuo, casi inocente. No era particularmente partidario de la violencia, aunque comprendía que su trabajo la requería, era una violencia necesaria para evitar más violencia.

Sam lo comprendía, y normalmente no tenía problema con eso, siempre que los monstruos siguieran siendo monstruos. De vez en cuando alguno de estos seres, estas víctimas del destino parecía casi humano, razonaban como humanos, tenían sentimientos como humanos, ilusiones, sueños, y sin embargo no lo eran.

Sam recordaba amargamente el caso de la chica hombre lobo, o aquella vampira que había decidido vivir sin matar. ¿Pueden los monstruos no ser malos? ¿Quién dicta donde esta esa línea fine y borrosa entre el bien y el mal?

Antes Sam solía plantearse estas preguntas, ahora la sangre le hervía y lo que más deseaba era meterle una bala en el cráneo a la zorra que le había hecho a su hermano.

Lilith estaba desaparecida, Sam no sabía si había vuelto al infierno a reagruparse, si seguía en la tierra vagando en forma de espíritu oscuro o si 

había vuelto a poseer a alguien, y por eso necesitaba respuestas.

Respuestas que pensaba conseguir del demonio al que estaba invocado, un Duque del infierno, defensor de la pereza y la vanidad y conocedor de los secretos del pasado y del futuro.

Si, admitía que era arriesgado, sencillamente una locura. Dean jamás hubiese permitido que arriesgase así su vida, jamás había tenido tratos con las altas esferas demoniacas, si se descontaba a Azazel, que les había hecho la vida imposible.

Sin embargo la fuerza seguía en el, esa corriente eléctrica que había conseguido expulsar a Lilith, aunque demasiado tarde como para salvar a Dean. Ahora esa energía pulsaba cuerdas en su cuerpo que no sabía que tenía. Era como volar. Era como vencer a la gravedad.

Sus ojos relucieron con triunfo cuando una forma oscura empezó a dibujarse sobre el círculo donde estaba la estrella invertida.

La nube de humo negro se difumino, contorneo, apretó y solidifico ante sus ojos hasta dar con la forma del demonio.

–¿Astaroth?– Sam no había querido que el nombre sonase como una pregunta, sino como una afirmación, pero nuevamente se veía confundido por los trucos de un demonio.

A primera vista Astaroth no parecía muy amenazador, ni muy duque del infierno, más bien parecía una chica algo asustada con los ojos grandes y abiertos de par en par y una mirada cautelosa que iba desde la daga que él llevaba en una mano hasta el libro de invocaciones que sostenía en la otra.

Sam frunció el ceño. No pensaba dejarse engaña, ya conocía los trucos de los de su especie, ya sabía las formas que podían adoptar. El cuerpo infantil y angelical de Lilith era prueba más que suficiente de ello.

–¿En qué puedo servirte?– preguntó Astaroth con una tentativa sonrisa.

–¿Dónde está Dean?

–Uhm… ¿Quien?– la chica iba a añadir algo más, Sam estaba casi seguro de ello, porque noto unos segundos antes de colocarle la daga en el cuello como su mandíbula empezaba a moverse.

Sin embargo no la dio tiempo, no tenía tiempo. Apretó un poco la daga hasta que la punta se clavo en la carne y dos gotitas de sangre resbalaron desde la incisión por el cuello pálido del demonio.

Solo lo voy a repetir una vez más, solo una más, y como no me contestes claramente, voy a rajarte la garganta y hundir esta daga hasta cortarte la cabeza entera. ¿De eso si morís los demonios, no?

– No, no moriría, pero me molestaría bastante que dejases inservible el cuerpo en el que me reencarno en esta época. Nosotros lo demonios mayores no vamos por ahí poseyendo a la gente y viviendo en cuerpos prestados, ¿sabes? Sé que es un cuerpo mortal y todo eso, pero le tengo cariño y te juro que si le haces algo te vas a enterar, chaval.

Sam subió un poco más la daga y la hundió en la delicada piel del cuello de la chica hasta conseguir que cayesen más de dos gotas. La demonio lanzo un bufido y trato de apartarse, pero a sus pies se cerraba el círculo de invocación y no podía retroceder más.

La piel que entraba en contacto con el metal del arma se separaba como mantequilla, chisporroteaba y hacia que la piel echase un humillo blanco de olor desagradable.

–Vale, vale– Astaroth empezó a tocarse la herida frenéticamente y Sam pensó que se iba a poner a llorar al ver como sus ojos verdes empezaban a brillar más de la cuenta –A ver, por lo menos, no seas tan animal, que yo no te he hecho nada. ¿Quién es ese Dean?

Sam miró a la chica que se frotaba la herida del cuello con delicadeza y que le miraba como si él fuera el malo y se sintió un poco incomodo, pero no demasiado.

El hecho de que Astaroth fuese tan bajita y que tuviese esa expresión de terror la hacían parecerse a alguien mucho más joven de lo que seguramente era.  
–Dean Winchester, mi hermano. Tienes que saber dónde está.

–¿Winchester?– la demonio adquirió un aire pensativo y una luz de reconocimiento ilumino su mirada –¿Es uno de los chicos de Azazel, no? Los infames cazadores…

–A mi no me preguntes, tu sabrás. Y No trates de convencerme de tu inocencia, porque no va a funcionar– gruñó Sam con el ceño fruncido y la daga preparada en su mano derecha.

Astaroth frunció el ceño a su vez y se cruzo de brazos. Seguía mirando con miedo la daga de Sam y a Sam mismo, que se elevaba sobre ella como una torre inalcanzable, pero estaba empezando a irritarse.

Una cosa es que ella según el folclore popular demoniaco, fuese la guardiana del pasado futuro y de todos los secretos. Mas le gustaría a ella que fuese algo así de sencillo, otra cosa es que al parecer tenía que saber quién era el tal Dean Winchester y donde estaba. Feh…como si ella estuviese al corriente de las maquinaciones de Azazel o de cualquier otro.

–Mira, no trato de convencerte de nada, aunque quizás podrías disculparte por despertarme de la siesta, por traerme a este sitio mohoso y maloliente y por amenazarme como un abusón cuando yo no te he hecho nada.

–Yo no soy un abusón

–¡Claro que lo eres!– la chica se sentó en el suelo, sobre la estrella dibujada con tiza, dándole igual que su ropa negra acabase manchada. Estaba cansada- ¿Cómo quieres que yo sepa todo lo que ocurre en el mundo? Tengo poderes que pueden servir, si, pero las cosas no siempre son tan fáciles y hay un precio que pagar. ¿No esperaras hacer tratos con demonios y hacer un sinpa, no?

-Creo que estoy en condiciones de hacer un trato contigo, Astaroth, tú me dices lo que quiero saber y yo no te clavo esta daga en las entrañas.

Astaroth cerró sus ojos verdes unos segundos y empezó a masajearse las sienes. Le estaba entrando un tremendo dolor de cabeza, solo de pensar en lo que podía decir Lucifer al respecto, o aun peor, de cómo se reiría Leviathan y la pondría en evidencia delante de su tío. Agh, no sabía que podía ver Valefor en ese soplapollas y cantamañanas de su hermanastro.

-Está bien, está bien, accedo, tratare de revelarte las respuestas que buscas, pero no es algo tan sencillo. Necesito preparar un ritual y no creo que tengas los ingredientes que necesito.

Sam asintió con los labios apretados en una mueca y fue al escritorio a coger una libreta y un boli para apuntar.

Astaroth contemplo el techo con aburrimiento. El chico Winchester, Sam creía que se llamaba había salido a conseguir los ingredientes. Ni siquiera se había despedido, ni un triste hasta luego. Alguien le tendría que enseñar modales a ese crio alguna vez.

Por lo menos le había metido una silla en el círculo y a pesar de no ser la silla más cómoda del mundo era mejor que estar sentada en ese suelo mugriento.

Desde que Sam se había ido, Astaroth había posado su mirada por todos los 

recovecos de la habitación visibles desde su círculo; no eran muchos.

El sitio en si era desagradable, parecía una fabrica vieja y olía a cerrado y a oxido que daba para atrás. La chica supuso que era un lugar idóneo para una invocación, pero ya que la habían llamado a la tierra había esperado poder salir al exterior, ver la luna, el sol, comer helado y hamburguesas, acariciar perritos, ver tíos buenos en bañador y tomar cafés.

La comida en el inframundo está bien, en serio, Nesbiros cocina muy bien, pero se echan de menos las chucherías de la calle. En el inframundo no hay cachorros de nada, ni sol, ni luna.

Allí solo hay tinieblas más o menos claras, dependiendo del humor de Lucifer. A veces el cielo simplemente parecía nublado y gris, y otras de un negro viscoso que se pegaba a el cuerpo.

La puerta de la fabrica chirrió por el oxido que se estaba comiendo el metal, pero acabo cediendo, y detrás de ella entro Sam con varias bolsas de plástico en las manos.

–Ya era hora, tú. Ya pensaba que te habías olvidado de mi y que iba a tener que llamar a los bomberos para que me rescatasen.

Sam le lanzo una mirada de advertencia que no presagiaba nada bueno si la demonio seguía en plan sociable.

Fue sacando diversas cosas de las bolsas y poniéndolas encima de la mesa que estaba enfrente de Astaroth, para que le dijese si había algo que estuviese mal.

-El gallo, las tres piedras de ónix redondeadas, la verbena seca, un plato de cristal y agua bendita - Astaroth arrugo la nariz al mencionar este ultimo articulo - Bueno, parece que ya tenemos todo.

-¿Cómo vas a hacer un ritual con agua bendita?- preguntó Sam con desconfianza- Como esto sea una trampa…

-Tse. Tus amenazas constantes empiezan a resultar irritantes- masculló la joven mientras estiraba las manos y chasqueaba los nudillos- A pesar de que no sea de tu incumbencia, el agua bendita solo es acida para los demonios menores. A nosotros, los del Concilio de Seis, simplemente se nos hace desagradable, igual que las cruces y demás parafernalia.

Los ojos de Sam se oscurecieron pensativos, seguramente dándole vueltas a este pedacito de información para futura referencia.

Si iba a salvar a su hermano, y lo iba a hacer, seguramente tendría que enfrentarse a demonios mayores, y aunque Astaroth no parecía muy peligrosa, mientras balanceaba las piernas en la silla y se miraba las uñas, Sam sabía que su posición en la jerarquía infernal estaba por encima de la de Azazel, el demonio que había matado a su padre y tantos problemas les había dado. ¿Quiénes formaban el Concilio de Seis y que era eso exactamente?

La Colt había desaparecido, lo único que le quedaba era la daga, que si bien era eficiente y cumplía su labor no era tan práctica como la pistola. El alcance tenía que ser corto, lo que implicaba tener que acercarse más de lo humanamente recomendable a los demonios. Aun así era su mejor opción.

Fuese como fuese no podía cargarse a todos los demonios con la daga, lo cual le dejaba sin muchas opciones.

¿Sería recomendable cargar a lo bestia contra todo demonio viviente o debía buscar un plan mejor?

¿Y qué plan mejor había?

Súbitamente la repercusión de sus actos le golpeo en la cara y miro incomodo a la demonio. No podía ser bueno tener a Astaroth ahí, quizá debería matarla antes de dejar que el demonio le engañase de alguna manera.

¿Qué haría Dean? Dean le cortaría la cabeza, claro, pero Dean no estaba, se recordó con acritud.

Bobby, tenía que llamar a Bobby, él le podría aconsejar, pero mientras tanto el ritual era indispensable, tenía que saber que le había pasado a su hermano exactamente y donde estaba.

Con esta firme resolución en su mente decidió ponerse manos a la obra.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

La fábrica estaba muda. Un poderoso silencio parecía haberse extendido por el viejo lugar y no se oía ni a las ratas roer la madera húmeda y mohosa en los rincones.

El único sonido parecía ser el de la respiración de Sam, agitada y entrecortada, como si acabase de hacer un gran esfuerzo físico.

Astaroth desvió sus ojos del rostro del cazador y empezó a mordisquearse una uña.

Estas como una cabra, eso es lo que estas. Totalmente chalado– murmuró rápidamente y casi de manera ininteligible– Lucy no estaría de acuerdo, claro que no. Y Lev tendría una excusa para fastidiarme. Ningún abrecartas barato tiene el valor suficiente como para hacer enfadar a Lucy.

Sam escuchaba el monologo de la chica con la barbilla ligeramente levantada y sin mirarla en absoluto, Tenia la mandíbula contraída en un gesto cabezota y el ceño tan o más fruncido que antes. Astaroth empezó a sospechar que era un defecto genético, o un tic, pero no dijo nada porque estaba demasiado ensimismada balanceando los pros y los contras de la petición del Winchester.

Por una parte, una parte que llevaba un par de siglos subyugada a las políticas cada vez mas asfixiantes del inframundo, le producía unos cosquilleos en el estomago el pensar en hacer algo tan burdamente rebelde.

Hacia tanto tiempo que no dejaba ese lado suyo gobernar, tanto tiempo portándose bien para no provocarle dolores de cabeza a Nesbiros. Hasta Valefor se lo había dicho, que se estaba volviendo una gallina, pero claro, Valefor no tenia tanto que perder si se ponía a malas con Lucifer.

A Astaroth le aterraba perder su castillo, sus tierras, sus legiones… ¿Qué seria sin ellas?

Por otra parte Azazel era un viejo conocido de cama. No se les podía llamar amantes, ni amigos ni nada por el estilo, pero a lo largo de los siglos es difícil que entre un número limitado de seres no haya alguna relación.

Azazel estaba en la lista de personas valoradas de Astaroth, y su muerte le había causado un minuto de reflexión cuando ocurrió. No se puede decir que le provocase tristeza, pero sí que lo recordaba con cierto cariño. Era un demonio con unos ojos condenadamente sexys.

Ahora bien, los Winchester le habían matado. También estaba Lilith por medio. Astaroth odiaba a Lilith con su ridícula manía de vestirse de niña pequeña y chuperretear piruletas. Era una obsesa.

Obviamente la daga no merecía la pena meterse en un tinglado semejante. Seguramente había unas cuantas mas con las mismas cualidades, y aunque a la joven le atraía el exponer ese arma en su salón, donde estaba expuesta su colección de espadas, sabía que era absurdo arriesgar tanto por tan poco.

Sin embargo, siempre podía poner las cosas a su favor. El Winchester no había especificado que una vez dentro del infierno tuviese que ayudarle. Podía acercarle al lugar donde estaba su hermano y una vez allí dar la voz de alarma.

La muchacha se sonrió. Leviathan se pondría verde de la envidia cuando supiese que ella había conseguido al Cazador y se lo había traído a Lucifer en bandeja de plata. A Lilith también le daría rabia, y supuso que era una buena manera de vengar a Azazel.

Bien, Sammy. Acepto tu trato.

Sam– corrigió él rápidamente– Bien, ¿Dónde hay que firmar? ¿Me llevaras al infierno?

Tío, pareces nuevo. Los pactos se sellan con un beso, y si, te llevare hasta la puerta más cercana del infierno, te ayudare a entrar y te llevare hasta donde está tu hermano– la chica arqueo una ceja y se echó el pelo para atrás en un gesto burlón de coquetería.

Prefiero un contrato firmado.

Mala suerte.

Sam suspiro y acercándose al círculo, se inclino hasta quedar a la altura del rostro de la joven. Sus ojos se encontraron unos instantes, y rápidamente deposito un beso brusco y corto en sus labios.

Ambos notaron un cosquilleo. Era la electricidad que se producía al sellar un contrato. Eso y un segundo en el que todo adquiría colores blancos o negros, como una peli antigua.

Sam se separo como impulsado por la fuerza de un imán y se tambaleo dando unos pasos para atrás, luego inconscientemente se limpio la boca con la mano.

Astaroth se fijo en este gesto y puso los ojos en blanco. Seguidamente se levanto de la vieja silla y salió del círculo estirándose como un gato.

Tengo la pierna dormida de estar ahí tantas horas– comentó y dio un paso hacia Sam, que a su vez dio un paso hacia atrás, mientras sacaba una cruz y la ponía delante de sí.

Haz el ritual y dime donde esta Dean– le recordó Sam señalando los objetos necesarios.

Astaroth se acerco a la mesa y miro el material detenidamente. El gallo se revolvía inquieto, pero por lo demás estaba silencioso.

Sam se puso enfrente de él con la cruz todavía sacada con toda la intención de supervisar el asunto.

La demonio deposito las tres piedras de ónix en el plato de cristal e hizo un par de signos con las manos. Luego, con rapidez agarro el gallo del cuello y le arranco la cabeza.

Se oyó un crujido desagradable y luego el chapoteo de la sangre al caer. Sam ni se inmuto, aunque sus aletas de la nariz se abrieron y cerraron inconscientemente al olfatear el líquido rojo.

La mano pequeña y pálida de Astaroth se impregno bien de ella y con unos dedos cortos finos y con las uñas mordidas y pintadas de negro empezó a dibujar su signo de invocación.

Sam lo conocía, porque el mismo lo había tenido que dibujar unas horas antes.

Murmurando todo el rato una serie de palabras en latín, ¿o era arameo? Sam no podía estar seguro, deposito la verbena.

Mójate las manos– dijo ella señalándole el agua bendita. Sam titubeo un instante, pero no vio nada malo en meter las manos en agua bendita.

Nada más hacerlo, la demonio le señalo el plato con la sangre y las piedras. Dudando, puso sus manos mojadas ahí. La sangre empezó a burbujear y la demonio coloco sus manos encima de las de él.

Y entonces todo se volvió negro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Sam sintió un retortijón en el estomago, como si se hubiese tragado una aspiradora y estuviese siendo succionado desde dentro.

Abrió los ojos, confundido, pero los volvió a cerrar al notar la presión en las sienes. Los ojos le ardían violentamente, como si alguien le hubiese echado acido en ellos.

Trato de frotárselos con la mano, solo para notar que algo retenía su mano con firmeza. Empezó a tirar para liberarse, mientras sentía como le lagrimeaban los ojos.

–Estate quieto– siseó una voz de manera impaciente, y confundido aún se dio cuenta de que lo que le sujetaba era una mano.

Todo volvió a recuperar su color y la sensación de vertido pasó.

Los ojos de Sam se enfocaron. Tenía un pitido agudo en los oídos.

Estaban en un estrecho entre dos grandes bloques de piedra descarpada que se alzaban hasta el infinito. No había luz solar, pero había una tenue iluminación violeta.

Fijándose en su lugar de procedencia, se dio cuenta de que su origen era una red de finas hebras de energía que tomaban la forma de una espectral tela de araña.

El pitido, no cesaba y se dio cuenta de que provenía de ahí.

–¿Qué es eso? ¿Y Dean?

Astaroth señalo hasta la red con la mano derecha. Le tenía sujeto por la izquierda. Al señalar, sus cuerpos de movieron a una velocidad vertiginosa. Sam se sintió como si sus células fuesen gaseosas en vez de materiales y como si una corriente increíble le arrastrase como a una hoja de árbol caída.

Pararon otra vez. Esta vez la red se veía mucho más grande y vio a Dean.

Su hermano tenia la boca abierta en una mueca de dolor y estaba gritando como tantos otros cuerpos que estaban suspendidos en la misma red que el. Se dio cuenta de que el pitido que había estado oyendo, ese que le molestaba, era en realidad la suma de todos los gritos de las personas que estaban siendo torturadas.

–¡Dean!– Sam empezó a avanzar hacia su hermano, pero de nuevo se veía retenido por la mano de Astaroth. Furioso e impaciente dio un fuerte tirón. No iba a permitir que nada le alejase de Dean. Nada.

Astaroth hizo un gesto de protesta, pero una fina película de sudor recubría su frente, y su mano finalmente se abrió.

Sam le dirigió una mirada triunfal y se giro rápidamente para ir a rescatar a Dean, pero nada mas sus dedos se separaron de los de la demonio, todo volvió a volverse borroso y la oscuridad volvió a envolverlo.

Algo frio empezó a gotear sobre su cara y cuello. Sam abrió los ojos y una gota de agua le cayó en ellos. Y en los labios.

Se ladeo rápidamente para evitar esta lluvia y choco contra algo duro. Maldiciendo se fijo que había golpeado su cabeza contra las patas de metal de una mesa.

Mierda– masculló, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado. La cabeza le dolía terriblemente, y no estaba totalmente seguro de si era por el golpe o por… ¡Dean!

Dean sufriendo. Dean gritando. Dean lleno de heridas y ganchos atravesándole la piel. Las costillas de Dean marcadas bajo su piel sangrienta. Había leído sus labios. Su hermano le estaba llamando.

Noto su corazón palpitando fuertemente en el pecho. Alzo la vista y se encontró con la demonio que lo miraba con curiosidad. Tenía la botella de agua bendita en la mano y esta estaba ya casi totalmente vacía.

¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¡Habíamos hecho un pacto!– Sam sentía una horrible sensación en el pecho. Ya había sido horrible saber que su hermano estaba muerto, pero verlo en esa situación le producía ganas de vomitar.

Astaroth le miro a los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

No estábamos realmente allí, recuerda el ritual. Ha sido todo una visión. Yo quería mostrarte más, pero te soltaste de mí y no he podido mantener la conexión.

Sam recordó que en efecto se había soltado, pero no había parecido una visión para nada. Todo lo contrario, la realidad del suceso todavía le oprimía el corazón. Había sido tan vivido, tan detalladas las formas, tan insoportables los gritos…

No parecía una ilusión. Mi hermano… ¿Qué le están haciendo?

Está en la Red. Ahí permanecen las almas compradas durante un par de siglos, produciendo energía hasta que se agotan. Cuando se agote pasara a ser un demonio.

¡NO!– Sam se levanto del suelo rápidamente y agarro a Astaroth de los brazos sacudiéndola. Desde su más de metro noventa de estatura parecía un gigante en comparación con la chica.– ¡Mierda! ¡No! No lo acepto. Dean no va a convertirse en demonio. Le voy a salvar, voy a salvar a mi hermano…

Astaroth trato de apartarse, un poco sobrecogida por la intensidad de las palabras de Sam. La angustia que emitían estas era palpable.

El cazador no era la persona más equilibrada del mundo en ese momento. Ni siquiera de esa habitación, y era la única persona que había.

Tras unos instantes soltó a la demonio. Las marcas de sus manos se veía claramente en la piel extremadamente pálida de la chica, como dos manchurrones rojos.

Poco a poco se fue calmando y una mirada determinada se fue formando en su rostro. Su ansiedad y crisis nerviosa parecieron

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Astaroth ya no sabía muy bien que pensar.

¿Cómo puedo llegar a él?

Oh.

¿Oh?– los ojos de Sam en ese momento eran grises, aunque segundos antes cuando estaba más enfadado habían sido verdes.

Bueno, tenemos que entrar por una de las puertas del infierno, a no ser que quieras morir, en ese caso podría llevar tú alma sin problemas. ¿Dónde estamos?

En Dallas. Y lo de morir está descartado.

La chica cerros los ojos en un gesto de concentración. Sam se fijo en lo humana que parecía en ese momento, con el pelo despeinado, la cara manchada de sangre y la ropa sucia.

Ludlow, california.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

– ¿No crees que estas exagerando un poquito?

– Para nada – respondió Sam sin mirarla.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en la autopista de las afueras de Dallas y conducía con excesiva precaución, fijándose siempre en mantener las distancias con los demás coches.

Astaroth se miró la muñeca derecha con exasperación. Unas esposas hechas de plata y con intrincados gravados esotéricos se encontraban sujetándola a ella por una parte y al coche la otra.

– Pero a ver… tenemos un pacto. No sé a qué viene tanta paranoia rara. En serio, esto es indignante. ¿Y si nos atacan, como me defiendo? Que los humanos están totalmente desmadrados en este siglo…

– ¿No piensas callarte en todo el viaje?– gruñó Sam lanzándole una mirada airada por el rabillo del ojo– Atarte es una medida de seguridad. Si nos atacan ya me encargare yo.

– Dios… que machista.

– Pensaba que a los demonios no os gustaba decir su nombre. – Sam miró el cuentakilómetros y calculó que llegarían en un par de días, siempre y cuando parasen lo justo.

Ludlow estaba a unas 1130 millas, tendrían que cruzar el desierto del Mohave y coger la A-66. Muy demoniaco, por supuesto.

Horas antes, cuando el demonio había nombrado el sitio donde se encontraba la supuesta puerta del infierno, Sam le había interrogado intensamente sobre el lugar.

Astaroth le había dicho que Ludlow era un pequeño pueblo fantasma, en la mitad de la nada, suficientemente apartado del mundo civilizado como para ser útil para los demonios.

Nada se sabía de los últimos habitantes del lugar, pero la explicación oficial había sido algo acerca de que las vías del tren pillaban demasiado lejos y que poco a poco todos habían ido abandonando el lugar.

Los pocos edificios que seguían en pie eran poco más que estructuras fantasmagóricas, una ilusión de lo que anteriormente habían sido. Nadie iba a Ludlow, y si alguien se acercaba no solía regresar.

– Winchie…

– ¿Qué me has llamado?– Sam apretó los dientes, molesto.

– Winchie, de Winchester que es muy largo. Es que tu nombre es muy complicado, Samuel. ¿Se pronuncia con acento en el Sam o en el Muel? ¿Sabías que parece un nombre de Ángel? No sé porque pero todos los ángeles tienen la manía de que sus nombres acaben en el, mira Miguel, Gabriel, Uriel, Castiel, Amenadiel…

Sam suspiró. El viaje iba a ser muy largo como la chica siguiese en ese plan. ¿Guardaría Dean algo de cinta aislante en el maletero? ¿Quizás una mordaza?

– Samuel es un nombre bíblico– le explicó con el tono de voz calmado, puramente Sam. El tono de voz con el que habla de libros, clases y derecho– Samu significa me ha escuchado y el, dios. Por eso casi todos los ángeles acaban por él. Mira que ser un demonio y no saberlo…

– Bah, como que me tendría que acordar de todas esas chorradas. Yo también fui un ángel ¿Sabes? O bueno, creo que lo era, la verdad es que no me acuerdo muy bien…debía de ser un rollazo.

El cazador no contestó y ambos se quedaron en silencio. Él concentrado conduciendo y ella mirando por la ventana vencida por el aburrimiento. Todo el paisaje era igual y lo único que cambiaban eran las formas de las montañas según las iban pasando.

– Eres un cerdo ¿Sabes?

Sam se frotó la frente. Estaba sudado, cansado, le dolían las piernas y sobre todo tenía un dolor de cabeza de espanto gracia a su copiloto.

– No, en serio. No pongas esa cara. Eres del año del cerdo. Eso dice mucho de ti. A mí me gusta el jamón…

– Ya… dime que no vas a darme otra charlita. Una sobre el zodiaco chino puede ser mortal. ¿Torturas así a la gente en el infierno?

Astaroth le miro perpleja.

– ¡No seas chorra!– dijo sonriente– Solo estaba tratando de entrar en conversación. Es que me aburro y me mareo– el estomago de la chica rugió en ese momento– Y tengo hambre.

– Pues te aguantas, porque vamos a ir directos.

– ¡Pero si son la ostia de kilómetros! ¡Tienes que parar a dormir, y a comer y yo que se…!

Astaroth empezó a tirar de las esposas frenéticamente.

– ¿Y ahora que haces?– preguntó Sam fastidiado– Ten cuidado con el coche que no es mío…

– ¡No pienso viajar con un psicópata que me quiere matar de hambre! ¡Gritare! ¡Llamare a la policía! ¡Te vas a enterar!

Sam alargó el brazo y le dio un capón en la cabeza. Lejos de persuadirla, Astaroth empezó a dar botes en el coche y a moverse como si estuviese poseída.

Sam se empezó a poner nervioso.

– ¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa?

– ¡¿A mí?! ¡Tú eres el que me quiere matar de hambre!– La chica estaba ya histérica y sus ojos empezaron a brillar de color rojo.

Sam dio un frenazo y paró el coche. La gravilla de la carretera chocó contra la carrocería del coche, y el joven Winchester temió por su vida.

Si algo le pasaba al Impala, Dean lo mataba. Quería llegar cuando antes al pueblucho ese, pero si lo hacía por encima del cadáver del Impala su hermano no se lo perdonaría nunca. Tenía que ceder.

– Está bien. Vamos a hacer una parada a medio camino, dormiremos y comeremos allí.

– Pero… si para que sea medio camino faltan como 8 horas y llevamos ya 6…– protestó Astaroth con expresión horrorizada.

Sam se frotó los ojos y los alzó al cielo. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso? Decidiéndose a tomar las cosas con calma accedió a parar antes a por algo de comida, con lo que Astaroth se cayó durante un rato.

Avanzaron un par de horas más antes de que viese una gasolinera, y ya de paso que iba a rellenar el depósito compró un par de hamburguesas, patatas fritas, Coca-Cola y varios cafés para Astaroth, que los había exigido escandalosamente.

Una vez los hubo ingerido se calmó, cerró los ojos y no dijo ni una palabra más. Sam decidió parar en cada gasolinera a por cafés si con eso conseguía que la chica cerrase el pico.

El viaje se estaba haciendo especialmente largo y Sam sabía exactamente qué es lo que iba mal: faltaba Dean.

Era extraño conducir el coche de su hermano, casi un sacrilegio, a pesar de que él mismo le había encomendado la misión de cuidar del Impala.

Sencillamente no estaba bien, no era como tenía que ser.

Él tendría que estar en el asiento del copiloto y Dean conduciendo. Su hermano estaría silbando alguna canción heavy o cantándola a voz en grito y el estaría buscando datos sobre su misión en el portátil.

En cambio, ahí estaba, conduciendo. Con la radio apagada, un demonio de copiloto y el portátil en el asiento de atrás.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Bastantes horas más tarde, y cuando ya ambos estaban agotados física y mentalmente, se vio a lo lejos el letrero de un pueblo.  
Estaban cruzando Nuevo México y llevaban un par de horas sin ver un signo de civilización, así que cuando vieron la entrada del pequeño pueblo, ambos suspiraron aliviados.

La ciudad se llamaba Socorro, lo que Sam pensó que era muy acertado. Si tenía que aguantar un minuto más la charla constante y "educada" de la demonio se iba a pegar un tiro.

¡Mundo! ¡Seres malignos de la naturaleza! ¡Se ha descubierto por fin la manera más fácil de matar a un Winchester!

Buff, Sam aparco el coche en un pequeño parking que ni siquiera estaba asfaltado al lado de un local donde anunciaban que había comida y alojamiento.

El sitio se llamaba Hammel's y a Sam le sonaba de algo. Quizá alguna vez había parado allí con Dean en sus múltiples viajes de caza.

Eran alrededor de las once de la mañana, pero a Sam le ardían los ojos después de conducir tantas horas y Astaroth se había quejado múltiples veces de que estaba mareada y achicharrada.

La verdad es que empezaba a pegar fuerte el calor, y encima la zona era desértica. Aparte de algún cactus no se veía mucha más vegetación.

– A que sitios más bonitos me traes– gruñó la chica frotándose la muñeca derecha. Sam le había quitado las esposas de plata, pero ya se había formado un cerco rojo de piel irritada y le dolía.

– Esto no es un viaje de placer. Creía que ya habíamos discutido ese factor en el coche, en las últimas cinco horas.

– Eres un soso, en serio. Ese lago que pasamos era precioso. Solo quería darme un chapuzón, no es mi culpa que el aire acondicionado del coche se haya estropeado.  
Sam se rasco la cabeza. Era cierto que había empezado a hacer un calor inaguantable en el Impala, y sería mejor que lo reparasen antes de continuar el camino, no fuese a ser que Dean se enterase y le diera un sincope.

– Después de dormir le echare una ojeada.

– ¿Tú?– la demonio arqueó una ceja no muy convencida.

Sam no se digno a contestar a abrió la puerta de Hammel's. Era un edificio de madera pintada de un blanco sucio, con bastantes ventanas cubiertas por feas cortinas marrones y el aspecto algo destartalado de las pensiones de carretera.

La parte de abajo era un bar, había unas cuantas mesas y en la barra un viejo con el pelo gris y un bigote negro limpiaba vasos de cristal con un trapo.

– Queremos una habitación– pidió Sam, acercándose y sentándose en uno de los taburetes. Astaroth hizo lo mismo, no sin antes poner una mueca al fijarse en la suciedad de las sillas.

El señor les miro sin dejar de limpiar un vaso. De uno a otra y de otra a uno. Se fijo en las ropas manchadas de sangre de Astaroth y frunció el ceño.

– Aquí no queremos problemas.

– Nos… nos han asaltado en el camino– Astaroth miró hacia el suelo con gesto tímido y dolido– Gracias a dios, solo se llevaron el dinero en metálico… pero me arrancaron el collar del cuello y me hicieron una herida.

Una señora de mediana edad, que acunaba un vaso de Whisky, a esas horas de la mañana y que estaba hablando con dos hombres, más jóvenes que ella, y curtidos por el trabajo, ambos morenos de piel y de aspecto campestre le dirigieron al barman una mirada reprobatoria.

– Jerry, no seas así. ¿No ves que la señorita está pasando un mal rato?– dijo uno de los hombres.

– Hmm.  
Sam estiro su brazo sobre el hombro de la chica de manera protectora y se inclino para darle un beso en la frente cariñosamente.

– Agradeceríamos un sitio donde descansar, comida y algo para limpiar sus heridas. Un teléfono también estaría bien para poder denunciar a la policía. Mi novia esta agotada, y lleva muchas horas sin beber agua.

Astaroth, ligeramente tensa bajo el brazo de Sam, asintió y una lagrimilla empezó a caer por sus mejillas surcadas de sangre y suciedad.

– El collar era… una reliquia familia. Lo único que me quedaba de mi abuela– la chica cogió la mano de Sam y la beso tiernamente– Gracias a él, no me hicieron algo peor. Fue muy valiente, arriesgo su vida por mí, pero ellos tenían armas y eran más…  
Sam imperturbable, no dijo ni mu, pero la sonrisa que tenia dibujada en los labios era forzadisima.

– Oh, preciosa, vamos, seguro que la policía da con ellos– la señora, alargo su brazo y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.– Ahora lo que tenéis que hacer ambos es descansar.

– Pero Martha…– Jerry todavía les miraba dubitativamente. Al final se encogió de hombros y saco una llave de su bolsillo– Las habitaciones están arriba a la izquierda, podéis coger cualquiera.

La "parejita" sonrió agradecida a todos y se dirigió a las escaleras de madera.  
En cuanto estuvieron fuera de la vista de los patrones del bar ambos de separaron bruscamente.

– Eres una mentirosa– acusó Sam.

– Oh, por favor, no empieces– la chica abrió la puerta de una habitación y sin mirar hacia atrás se metió en el baño. Necesitaba una ducha urgentemente.

Mientras tanto Sam se sentó en la cama pensando en su hermano. ¿Estaría sufriendo mucho? ¿Estaría consciente? ¿Lo reconocería? ¿Cómo iba a sacarlo de ahí?  
Sin ser consciente de ello se quedo profundamente dormido. Unas cuantas pesadillas más tarde volvió a abrir los ojos y se levanto algo desorientado.

El ruido que lo había despertado era el de cubiertos sobre platos y efectivamente, Astaroth estaba sentada en el sofá con una bandeja de comida.

– He bajado abajo a por algo de comer– explicó Astaroth– Me moría de hambre y no sabía cuando te ibas a despertar. La vieja esa me ha puesto de todo y más.

– ¿Con que has pagado?– preguntó Sam acercándose para coger algo.

La bandeja tenía varios bocadillos de carne, patatas fritas con mucha salsa barbacoa, aros de cebolla, alitas de pollo y una ensalada. Aparte y encima de la mesilla había varias latas de cerveza que se estaban enfriando y un termo con café.

– Con tu tarjeta, claro. Soy una chica tradicional, me gusta que mi hombre pague por mi– Astaroth sonrió divertida.

Sam se rebusco en los bolsillos de los pantalones y efectivamente su cartera estaba desaparecida en combate.

Estaba demasiado hambriento para estar indignado, así que simplemente apretó los labios y cogió uno de los bocadillos.

Hojeo a la demonio. Se había quitado toda la sangre de encima y tenía un vendaje limpio en el cuello. Se había cambiado de ropa.

– ¿Y la ropa?– preguntó entre mordiscos.

– Oh, la señora esa dijo que alguna turista se la había dejado olvidada– Astaroth miro con una mueca de desprecio la camiseta blanca ajustada que era una talla más pequeña de la que ella usaba y los pantaloncitos cortos de color rosa fucsia. – Menuda hortera.

Sam disimulo una sonrisita con el bocadillo y miro su reloj. Eran las seis de la tarde, así que había dormido un buen tirón.

– ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este rato?- preguntó con algo de sospecha en la voz. No se fiaba de la chica ni un poco, y a saber qué cosas había estado maquinando. Dejar a un demonio suelto alrededor de humanos inocentes… ¿En que diablos había estado pensando?

– He salido a dar una vuelta, a curiosear, pero no hay nada interesante. Aquí viven cuatro monos. No hay ni un jodido bar aparte de este. Lo único que merecía la pena era el cementerio, que era muy bonito y bastante grande.

– Me imagino– comentó Sam secamente. Típico de un demonio, encontrar un cementerio como el lugar turístico más interesante de un pueblo.  
Con el bocadillo a medio terminar aun en la mano, el cazador se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

– Voy a mirar lo del aire acondicionado. Duerme si es que los demonios lo hacéis o haz lo que de te la gana. Mañana a primera hora salimos de este tugurio.

– Oki-dokie– Astaroth le dedico una gran sonrisa y cogió el mando de la TV– Hoy echan tres capítulos seguidos de House. Trae algo más de comer cuando vuelvas, palomitas o cortezas…

Sam suspiró y cerró la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido.

Bajo a la zona de bar y comprobó que todo parecía seguir normal. Astaroth no había matado a nadie. La señora le dirigió una amable sonrisa y le preguntó a ver si había descansado bien y a ver si la comida había sido de su agrado.

Jerry le dirigió una mirada molesta.

Una vez en la calle, Sam respiró más tranquilo. El aire de la tarde estaba empezando a ser menos pesado y su cabeza ya no estaba tan embotada.

Empezó a revisar el coche con cuidado. Le había visto miles de veces hacer lo mismo a Dean, no sería tan difícil.

Media hora más tarde estaba completamente frustrado. No tenía ni idea de mecánica y el asunto del aire acondicionado era especialmente complicado.

Gruñendo, se resigno y decidió volver a la habitación. Se tendrían que aguantar las horas que quedasen de viaje.

Jerry volvía a estar limpiando vasos y en una mesa había un par de tipos jugando a las cartas.

La mujer, Martha no estaba a la vista.

Cuando volvió a la habitación, Astaroth estaba absorbida por la serie de House y apenas si le miró, cosa que no le importo lo más mínimo.

Se dio una ducha fría y se sintió muchísimo mejor.

Después de eso, quedaba el asunto de quien dormía en la cama y quien en el sofá.

– Tú ya has dormido tropecientas horas a la mañana– protestó la chica.

– ¿Y? El que paga soy yo…

– ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?

– Todo– Sam se empezaba a impacientar. ¿Acaso tenía que explicarle a un demonio, que él como ser humano tenía más derechos que él?

– Pues no lo entiendo.

– Ni falta que hace.

Astaroth enrabietada le tiro uno de los cojines del sofá. Sam se aparto y rápidamente saco su Beretta y la apuntó.

La chica estaba indignada, pero cerró la boca y se intento acomodar en el sofá, que era estrecho e incomodo. Se estaba empezando a hartar del humano y sus aires de grandeza. ¡Se iba a enterar en cuanto entrasen en el infierno!

Sam guardo la pistola debajo de la almohada, para estar preparado si la demonio intentaba algo y apagaron las luces.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

– ¡SAM!

El cazador abrió los ojos automáticamente y vio con horror como un ser extraño se abalanzaba sobre él con las fauces abiertas.

Sacando la Beretta rápidamente le dio dos tiros en el pecho, y el ser se desvió de su trayectoria y chocó contra el bordillo de la cama.

Astaroth, que era la que había gritado, contemplaba la escena con los ojos como platos y cara de susto.

La criatura, cuya piel arrugada era de un tono verde grisáceo y tenía la cabeza ovalada y dos grandes ojos saltones de color amarillo anaranjado, se revolvió en el suelo y empezó a levantarse.

– ¡Corré!– gritó Sam que ya sabía de qué ser se trataba y sabia que no estaban preparados para luchar contra él.

No se lo tuvo que repetir dos veces. La demonio ya estaba saliendo por la puerta antes de que acabase la frase.

Bajaron las escaleras saltándolas de dos en dos, solo para encontrar la puerta de salida bloqueada por tres más de esas criaturas.

Sentada tranquilamente en un taburete y con una sonrisa apacible, estaba Martha, con un cuchillo y una piedra de afilar en sus manos.

– Joder, que surrealista– musitó Astaroth poniéndose estratégicamente detrás de Sam, que apuntaba para todos los lados con la Beretta.

El monstruo herido empezó a arrastrarse por las escaleras detrás de ellos. Cuando Martha lo vio la sonrisa de borro de su cara y puso una mueca cruel.

– Que desagradecidos… Hacerle eso al pobre Joseph. Tzk, tzk.– Martha chasqueó la lengua, claramente contrariada.

– ¿Qu.. qué son?

– Chupacabras. Y ella no sé, pero seguramente nada bueno si controla a las bestias.

Martha soltó una carcajada, claramente entretenida con el espectáculo.

– Curioso que hayas reconocido a mis pequeños. Normalmente los humanos no creen en las viejas leyendas.– Martha dio un largo trago a su sempiterno vaso de Whisky.

– ¡Es una ogra!– le reveló Astaroth a Sam con excitación– Nunca había visto una. Viva.

– ¿Cómo se la mata?– Sam no apartaba la vista de Martha, pero por el rabillo del ojo observaba atentamente a los tres chupacabras. El asunto se estaba poniendo muy feo.

Astaroth se encogió de hombros cogida por sorpresa por la pregunta.

– No tengo ni idea. Es fauna autóctona de la tierra, en casa no tenemos de esos.– la chica se llevo una mano a la barbilla pensativa y añadió: Bueno, supongo que si le cortas la cabeza y la quemas…

Sam disparó sin avisar. La Beretta dejo un par de boquetes sangrantes en la piel del pecho de Martha, la cual emitió un sonido ahogado y empezó a transformarse.  
Primero, su cuerpo se hincho tanto que parecía que iba a explotar y a la vez que crecía su piel se iba volviendo rugosa y grisácea.

– Parece más un golem que un ogro.

– Quizá lo sea. Vete tú a saber.

La ogra, o la golem, no estaban seguros, rugió y se arranco las ropas con sus nudosas manos. Los chupacabras aullaban encantados y cada vez se acercaban más.

Sam disparó a uno de ellos y la criatura empezó a echar espuma por la boca.

– ¿No vas a hacer nada?– le preguntó el cazador a la demonio con exasperación.

– ¿Uh? No se… esos bichos tienen muy mala pinta. ¿Y si me contagian algo? Este cuerpo humano es muy delicado…

Martha empezó a avanzar contra ellos. Uno de los chupacabras se lanzo sobre Sam y le mordió el hombro izquierdo. Astaroth se aparto, pero otra de las criaturas se le lanzo encima derribándola.

Martha empezó a abrir sus fauces que se expandían cada vez más. Sus colmillos eran afilados y largos, parecían de cristal y brillaban con la luz amarilla del lugar.  
El ser se abalanzó sobre ellos, solo para ser parado en seco. Un instante estaba a punto de atacar y al siguiente su cabeza rodaba por el suelo.

Los chupacabras empezaron a dar saltos y a gemir asustados. Sam descargó la Beretta en las criaturas y dos cayeron al suelo malheridas.

Astaroth se levanto dignamente y se sacudió la ropa.

– Nesbiros– dijo secamente– Ya has tardado en venir.

Sam se giro y contemplo a la criatura que había aparecido en la habitación. Llevaba una guadaña en la mano, y esta estaba manchada con la sangre verduzca de la ogra.  
Se trataba de un ser humanoide de color azul gélido, dos protuberancias que daban lugar a unos pequeños cuernos afilados y una túnica negra y descosida.

– Su maldad– la criatura hizo una pequeña reverencia– La culpa ha sido de la "señorita" Sagatana. Como siempre, sus hábitos descocados me están causando problemas.

– ¿Qué hace Sagat en mi casa?– preguntó Astaroth acercándose a uno de los chupacabras y dándole una suave patada a ver si se movía a o no.

– La señorita Valefor está de visita. Realmente se muere de curiosidad de su… como decirlo, estancia en la esfera mortal.– el demonio azul dijo esto último con algo parecido a la timidez– No es habitual, que er… su excelencia oscura use ese cuerpo mortal sin poderes. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no llego a aparecer? Su alteza infernal, el señor de todo el inframundo se hubiese enfadado de saber que uno de los Seis ha vuelto a malgastar su cuerpo humano.

– Menudos cotillas estáis hechos–rezongó la chica morena y le lanzo a Sam una mirada admirativa– Si no llega a ser por este espécimen…

– ¿Quién es este?–preguntó Sam apuntando a Nesbiros– ¿Otro demonio amigo tuyo?– el sarcasmo se podía sentir en su voz.

– Oh, no, Señorito Winchester.– Nesbiros le dedico a Sam una sonrisa llena de dientes pequeños y afilados– Soy el fiel sirviente de su Maldeza, Lady Astaroth.

– ¿Y este de que me conoce?– En la voz de Sam había un tono de acusación evidente. Astaroth se encogió de hombros.

– Este lo sabe todo. Es como la Wikipedia. En fin Ness, ya que estas aquí, quiero que le digas a Valefor que volveré en breves y que si de mientras podría investigar el lugar de residencia actual de Dean Winchester.

Nesbiros asintió imperceptiblemente.

– Antes de retirarme, su majestuosidad, me he sentido con la obligación de traerle algún arma, para el caso de que tuviese que defenderse. Perdóneme si cree que estoy siendo demasiado atrevido...

Nesbiros saco de entre los pliegues de su túnica una espada corta y afilada de color negro como la obsidiana y con un diseño sencillo. La chica la cogió de mala gana.

– Nes… Podrías haberme traído una pistola o algo más moderno. ¿Qué voy a hacer yo por la tierra con una jodida espada?

El extraño demonio sonrió indulgentemente y excusándose atropelladamente se esfumó.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Sam pisó el acelerador con fuerza, depositando ahí parte del cabreo que tenia. Las cosas parecían complicarse siempre que no tenían que hacerlo. Dean estaba en el infierno, y se veía entretenido por chupacabras y… demonios.

Miró de soslayo al demonio. Esta tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia la ventanilla.

Al parecer los demonios dormían después de todo.

El joven Winchester se centró en la vieja carretera enfrente de él tratando de despejar sus ideas inútilmente. Los sucesos de las últimas horas estaban demasiado recientes y tenía mucho sueño acumulado, además del hombro herido.

El maldito chupacabras le había dejado los dientes bien clavados, y no había encontrado ningún desinfectante en el hostal, lo único que había podido hacer era limpiar la herida con jabón y vendársela con unas tiras de de sabana apretadas.

Con una mueca de disgusto recordó que al volver bajar había pillado a la chica tratando de arrancarle los dientes a la ogra haciendo palanca con su pequeña espada.

– ¿Se puede saber que haces?– había preguntado arrugando la nariz.  
La chica se había girado sobresaltada.

– Joder, no me des esos sustos, cazador– había mascullado lanzando miradas intensas a los cadáveres de los chupacabras– Estoy cogiendo un souvenir, creo que podre conseguir subastarlo en el infierno. Los colmillos de ogro son más duros que el diamante. Por eso mismo me está costando arrancarlos…

Sam se había acercado impaciente, y cogiendo del cuello de la camiseta a Astaroth la había sacado fuera. La chica se quejó, pero como le había dado tiempo a arrancar un par de colmillos no opuso mucha resistencia.

Sam contempló el cielo. Pronto amanecería, y si seguía conduciendo a esa velocidad llegarían al pueblo a media tarde.

No iba a poder conducir tanto tiempo. No sin dormir.  
– Despierta, tú– dijo sacudiéndole el hombro a Astaroth.

La chica protestó y dijo algo ininteligible. Sam la zarandeó más fuerte con el brazo derecho.

– ¿Qué mosca te ha picado ahora?– la chica parpadeó un par de veces, muerta de sueño y se sentó mas recta.

– Te toca conducir.

Astaroth volvió a parpadear, esta vez con sorpresa. ¿Confiaba realmente él en un demonio?

Sam pareció leer la duda en su rostro y sonrió secamente.

– Si hubieses querido echarte atrás en el pacto podrías haber usado a tu esbirro antes. Estoy agotado y necesito llegar cuanto antes a por mi hermano. Me arriesgaré.

La demonio sonrió complacida. El humano se estaba confiando.

– Bueno, pero hay un problema…  
– ¿Cuál?

– No se conducir…

Sam cabreado dio un golpe al volante con el puño semicerrado.

–¿Es que no sabes hacer nada?– medio gritó– No sabes conducir, no ayudas a matar monstruos, te escondes detrás de mi… ¿Qué clase de demonio de pacotilla eres?  
Astaroth hizo un gesto de dolor, claramente indignada por las acusaciones del Winchester.

– Es tu culpa por invocarme en este cuerpo. Normalmente puedo cuidar de mi solita, listillo. Además nunca he necesitado conducir a ninguna parte, yo me teleportó.

– Inútil…

– Tu madre

La discusión llegó a un abrupto final cuando vieron una luz parpadeante a lo lejos. Al acercarse comprobaron que era un coche de policía y que un hombre uniformado les hacía señas para que parasen.

– ¿Qué ocurre, agente?–preguntó Sam bajando la ventanilla.

El hombre, de origen asiático y estatura media les miro detenidamente.

– Control de alcoholemia– dijo con voz monótona.

– ¿A las seis de la mañana?– pregunto incrédulo él.

– Por favor, salga del coche– el hombre parecía claramente contrariado por la actitud del cazador.

Sam farfulló algo, y salió del coche. El policía le pidió documentación y le preguntó hacia donde iban a esas horas. Una vez aclarado que eran una pareja que viajaba a casa de la hermana de ella para conocer a su nuevo sobrino, el poli les dejo en paz.  
Apenas habían avanzado 200 metros cuando Astaroth habló:

– Saben que nos acercamos.

– ¿A qué te refieres?– preguntó Sam sin aminorar la marcha.

– Ese policía, era un demonio. Saben que vamos hacia la puerta. No sé quién está detrás de esto, pero alguien está investigando.

Sam maldijo por lo bajo. El demonio era imbécil, si se lo hubiese dicho antes podría haber matado al demonio para que no se fuera de la lengua, ahora y tal como estaban las cosas, quien sabía lo que les esperaba al llegar a Ludlow.

– Gracias por haber avisado antes. Muy amable por tu parte. Muy útil, como de costumbre…

– Vamos hombre, si te hubiese dicho algo le hubieses matado, y el pobre hombre solo estaba haciendo su trabajo.

Sam la miró sin creerse lo que oía.

– ¿Y? Es un jodido demonio…

– Que racista eres, tío…

Sam dio un volantazo y derrapo en un lado de la carretera. Se giró hacia la chica y le lanzó una mirada airada.

– ¡Déjate de gilipolleces, joder! No vuelvas a ocultarme nada, ¿me oyes?

Astaroth asintió con la cabeza. El rostro de Sam estaba muy enfadado, pero sus ojos brillaban con una pasión que pocas veces había visto, y sus labios estaban peligrosamente cerca. La chica tragó saliva y se concentro en lo que él decía.

– ¿Cómo vamos a entrar? Quiero saber todos los malditos detalles…

– Bueno, pues la verdad es que no lo había pensado– admitió la chica morena con un gesto despreocupado y el dejo índice bajo la barbilla, pensativa.

El cazador parpadeó perplejo. ¿Hasta dónde iba a llegar la ineptitud del demonio?

– ¿Cómo que no?

– Es que normalmente no tengo que ocultar que voy a mi casa… pero, no te preocupes, si hay guardias les diremos que eres mi amante.

– ¿¡Como que tu amante?!

Cuando avistaron por fin el cartel de entrada de Ludlow, Sam estaba más calmado. Peligrosamente calmado.

Había discutido con la chica el plan hasta que había comprobado que ella no se olvidaba de nada, lo cual había sido difícil porque el demonio tendía a divagar y a cambiar de idea cada pocos minutos.

Le había comentado que habría un mínimo de dos demonios centinelas cuidando la puerta. Eso era lo estándar y como demonio superior a ellos que era, Astaroth no tendría que pasarse a darles largas explicaciones.

Con que ambos actuasen con naturalidad y pareciese que ciertamente él era su amante nadie haría preguntas.

No era extraño que algún demonio tratase de meter de contrabando a humanos vivos en el infierno cuando se encaprichaban de ellos. Si los mataban para llevarlos a sus dominios luego no podían volver a utilizarlos en la tierra a no ser que gastasen una monumental energía en preservar sus cuerpos, lo cual era muy complicado porque iba en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza.

Según cruzaban la empedrada entrada a Ludlow, el demonio cerró los ojos para concentrarse y le señalo para que se metiese por el cruce de la izquierda y que siguiese adelante hasta llegar a un molino abandonado.

Allí debía estar la puerta, y como no, un grupito de supuestos aldeanos se sentaban en el suelo y jugaban a las cartas.

– Menuda panda de vagos…– murmuró Astaroth complacida– Seguro que alguna vez han trabajado para mí. Tienen toda la pinta.

Sam se bajó del coche y después de mirar a los hombres unos segundos, se dirigió al asiento del copiloto y le abrió la puerta a la chica tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a bajar.

Astaroth se aferro a él y bajó, dejando que su cuerpo rozase contra el de él. Juntos agarrados se dirigieron hasta la puerta del molino.

El grupo, lo formaban cinco demonios y dos de ellos se levantaron y empezaron a avanzar a su encuentro.

Astaroth deslizó su mano hasta el culo de Sam y la dejo ahí.

– Uno de los seis– susurró uno de los demonios al otro y miraron a la pareja con curiosidad.

Sam y Astaroth avanzaron hacia ellos y pasaron de largo. El demonio alzo la barbilla y lanzó a los trabajadores una mirada de desprecio. Sam con una mano en el hombro de la chica y la otra acariciando el filo de la daga miraba inquieto hacia el grupo de demonios.

– Maldad… ¿Y el humano?– preguntó otro de los demonios, levantándose y haciendo una ligera reverencia.

– Es mi chica– respondió Sam por ella, acercándola hacia si protectoramente.  
Los demonios le miraron perplejos y lanzaron un par de miraditas entre él y Astaroth claramente sin saber muy bien que decir. Que un humano proclamase que era la pareja de un demonio era ridículo. En todo caso Astaroth podía haber dicho que él la pertenecía, que era su esclavo, amante o algo parecido.

Obviamente el demonio lo tenía engañado, hechizado, quien sabe. Pobre mortal iluso.  
Uno de los demonios casi se compadeció de él.

– ¿Todo bien?– preguntó de nuevo el mismo demonio haciéndose a un lado para dejarles pasar.

– Claro.

Cruzaron el umbral del molino con pasos ni muy rápidos para no llamar la atención, ni muy lentos. La apariencia externa del edificio había sido la de un caserón destartalado con las maderas sueltas y un simple cartel en el que se leía su nombre.

Su interior era totalmente diferente. Un gran espejo de cristal opaco y violeta se situaba en el centro del cuarto, suspendido sobre unas escaleras de mármol gris.

Sam se desabotonó un botón de la camisa cercano al cuello con agobio. El lugar era como una sauna y encima enviaba malas vibraciones a cada célula de su cuerpo. Tenía ganas de echar a correr, de alejarse o de lanzar un disparo al cristal, pero no lo hizo y continuó avanzando a la par del demonio.

– Vamos– instó ella y estiro de su brazo. Con paso firme cruzó el espejo y Sam con ella.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Sam abrazo la almohada y hundió la cara en ella restregándose contra su suavidad. No era normal usar sabanas tan suaves. Normalmente en los moteles podían estar agradecidos si estaban limpias y eran de algodón.

El tacto de esta era fresco y resbaladizo. Satén.

Un momento. En los moteles definitivamente no había sabanas de satén. ¿Dónde estaba?

Los ojos verdes azulados de Sam se abrieron con cautela y trato de recordar donde estaba exactamente. Los últimos momentos en su memoria eran vagos y confusos. Una puerta. Demonios.

¡Ah, ya, se acordaba! Había cruzado la puerta al infierno con Astaroth. Debía de haberse quedado inconsciente.

Con algo de impulso se levanto y noto un agudo dolor en el hombro. Molesto se miro y se dio cuenta de que su herida estaba vendada con vendas de verdad y de aspecto limpio.

Estaba en una habitación de piedra gris y que tendría un aspecto muy frio de no ser porque estaba prácticamente cubierta de alfombras orientales.

Se levantó de la cama, que era inmensa hasta para alguien como él con su más de metro noventa y buscó una puerta.

Al apoyarse en el suelo se dio cuenta de que estaba descalzo y mirándose detenidamente vio que alguien le había cambiado de ropa y le había puesto una especie de ropa negra de samurái.

Sam sacudió la cabeza con consternación. Esperaba sinceramente que Astaroth no lo hubiese desnudado, aunque quizá sería peor si lo hubiese hecho alguno de sus sirvientes.

La puerta, de madera oscura y con una veta muy marcada, estaba abierta para su alivio, pero afuera se extendía un pasillo gris de izquierda a derecha.

No se veía el fin y no estaba alfombrado. El suelo estaba helado y Sam aceleró el paso habiendo elegido el camino de la derecha.

Anduvo con cautela al principio e impaciencia al final y llevaría cien metros cuando descubrió otra puerta de madera.

Esta era una puerta doble del mismo tipo de madera que la otra.

La abrió y se asomo para ver si había alguien. Efectivamente, sentado en una mesa al fondo de lo que parecía una habitación interminable estaba sentado el demonio azul, Nesbiros.

Sam miró a las paredes, desde el suelo hasta el techo estaban cubiertas de libros. Al parecer había dado con la biblioteca del castillo.

El demonio, que había levantado la vista de sus papeles con curiosidad cuando había oído la puerta abrirse, desapareció de su silla y volvió a aparecer delante de él.  
Sam dio un paso atrás y busco algún arma entres sus ropas nuevas. Nada.

– Señorito Winchester, ¿Qué tal se encuentra? ¿Ha dormido bien? Estaba a punto de mandar a Tannin a llevarle algo de comer, pero no sabía cuántas horas iba a dormir…

– ¿Dónde está Astaroth?– exigió saber el cazador mirando desconfiado al demonio.

Nesbiros acostumbrado a la mala educación de la gente en general no se inmuto, aunque su sonrisa decayó un poco.

– Su maldeza se encuentra en el gran salón hablando con la señorita Valefor. ¿Desea que le acompañe a su encuentro?

– Si, por favor– Sam no pudo evitar darle una respuesta educada al demonio, ya que era como hablar con una persona de otro siglo de esas que salen en las películas y que están constantemente preocupadas por los modales y las buenas maneras.

Al parecer hizo bien puesto que el demonio le dedico una amplia sonrisa y le señalo que lo siguiera. Salieron nuevamente al pasillo, pero anduvieron mucho menos. Nesbiros golpeo tres veces en un ladrillo de la pared y se abrió una puerta que daba a otro pasillo. Desde allí pasaron por varias salas de armas, unas celdas, algunas habitaciones cerradas…

A pesar de tratar de recordar el camino, pronto Sam se encontró totalmente desorientado.

El demonio resulto ser bastante parlanchín y mientras iba caminando de habitación en habitación no dejaba de hablar.

Empezó disculpándose por el suelo sin alfombrar, pero de disculpo diciendo que su señora había prohibido gastar almas en comprarlas, sobre todo porque no frecuentaba esa parte del castillo. Luego le pregunto sobre sus comidas favoritas para decirle a la cocinera que las preparase y hasta se intereso e si era alérgico a la lactosa.

– No, no lo soy– respondió el chico con desidia. La cabeza empezaba a dolerle, pero no se atrevía a ser maleducado con la criatura. Se veía que se estaba esforzando.

– Muchísimo mejor, señorito Winchester. No disponemos de leche de soja ahora mismo, a Lady Astaroth no le gusta nada que no sea leche en el café de las 6. Por cierto, señorito Winc…

– Llámame Sam– le pidió Sam, que estaba empezando a desarrollar un tic con tanto señorito Winchester en cada final de frase.

El demonio paró en seco y le miro con una expresión dolida, y casi ofendida, pero en unos segundos recobro la compostura y asintió levemente.

– Por supuesto señorito Samuel, es un gran honor para mí que alguien de su estatus social me permite tomarme estas confianzas. Tratare de merecerlo.

Sam puso los ojos en blanco y miro hacia el techo. ¡Odiaba a los demonios!  
Cuando creía que ya no iba a poder aguantar más, llegaron a una habitación imponente de la que salían unos gritos.

Nesbiros toco a la puerta varias veces antes de abrir y anuncio:

– Sus maldezas, con todos ustedes el Señorito Samuel Winchester, Cazador Excepcional y Terror de las Fuerzas Oscuras.

Astaroth y otro demonio estaban de pies discutiendo sobre algo, pero pararon para escuchar al demonio con expresión estupefacta. Mas o menos la misma que tenia Sam.

– Si, er… bueno, ¿Cómo se sale de aquí y donde esta mi hermano?

Los dos demonios se miraron entre sí con los labios fruncidos. Sam se apostaba cualquier cosa a que habían estado discutiendo algo referente a él.

Fijándose en las dos se dio cuenta de que Astaroth ya no parecía humana, y su compañera, bueno, no la había visto de otra forma antes, pero tampoco lo parecía.  
Ambas llevaban una ropa entre medieval fashion y gothic lolita, pero aparte de la moda de inframundo, sus pieles estaban inhumanamente pálidas y sus ojos brillaban como los de un gato.

El demonio nuevo era pelirrojo y llevaba el pelo corto y extremadamente bien peinado. Le miraba con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Seguro que eso no era una buena señal.

– ¡Anda, un Winchi!- exclamó la chica acercándose y estirando la mano– Y joder, que alto es.

- ¡No le toques, que es mío, leches!–protestó Astaroth apartando la mano de Valefor de un manotazo.

- Joder, tía, que roñosa– la demonio pelirroja se cruzo de brazos e hizo un mohín.

– ¿Y esta quién es?– preguntó Sam con cautela, haciendo oídos sordos a la discusión sobre "tocarle"– No me has respondido. ¿Y Dean? ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? ¿Dónde estamos?

Los dos demonios se volvieron a lanzar sendas miraditas. Astaroth se rascó la cabeza y Valefor se puso a mirar una mancha interesantísima en la pared.

– Bueno, esta es Valefor, pero la puedes llamar Val, ha estado investigando el paradero de tu hermano mientras nosotros viajábamos hasta aquí. Y er, para responder el resto de preguntas, estas en mi Castillo, en las tierras del Oeste del Infierno. Te hemos traído porque el viaje te dejo K.O y me dio pena abandonarte en la ría con Caronte. El tío es un poco pervertido.

Valefor soltó unas tosecillas.

– ¿Un poco pervertido? Eso sí que es un eufemismo, vamos. Ese tío se fallaría a un colador si pudiese meterla por los agujeritos. Y odio que me llamen Val.

Astaroth le lanzó a su amiga una mirada de advertencia. Esta se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Cómo esta mi hermano? ¿Has dado con él?– Sam empezó a ponerse cardiaco. Era increíble que la gente pudiese estar hablando de cosas estúpidas y sin sentido cuando su hermano estaba siendo torturado.

– Explícale, anda.

Valefor se acerco a un sofá de cuero y se sentó. Le señalo a Sam que hiciese lo mismo. Astaroth permaneció de pies observándoles.

– Dame tu mano, Sammy– dijo la chica tratando de agarrar de la mano a Sam. Este la miro como si le hubiesen salido cuerno y se aparto medio metro.

– Y una mierda. ¿Para qué?

– Bueno, solo quería tranquilizarte. Hice un curso de psicología y…  
Sam se cruzo de brazos, frunció el ceño y puso su cara de mala leche 101. Valefor cerró la boca.

– Tu hermano está actualmente en el norte, en unos acantilados de tela de araña que pertenecen a la pederasta y está siendo torturado física y psicológicamente por un tal Alas… Aladedos… no, espera.... Alatriste… Alamierda… Alpino, Alcohol, Alubias…

- Ali. SI no te acuerdas de su nombre, le llamamos Ali, de Alita. Y ya esta.- interrumpió Astaroth exasperada.

– ¿Quien es pederasta?- Sam arqueó una ceja confuso

– Lilith… bueno, pues está ahí, esta encadenado a una altura de unos 100 metros, está débil pero sigue más o menos lucido y consciente, por lo menos sabe insultar muy pero que muy bien y torturar en sus ratos libres, supongo…

– Bien, decidme como llegar ahí– Sam se levanto preparado para lanzarse literalmente al infierno, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que le acaban de decir.

Astaroth que había estado hasta ese momento inusualmente callada, como si hubiese mordido un limón, abrió la boca.

– Tu solo no te vas a ninguna parte.– dijo y se cruzo de brazos– Esto tiene que ser una misión lo mas encubierta posible, y como bien me ha estado repitiendo toda la mañana Valefor, no podemos dejar a un humano suelto por ahí creando caos. Lucy montaría en cólera.

– Bah, lo que necesita ese es un buen polvo, siempre cabreándose por las cosas más chorras.– Valefor se levanto del sofá y se puso al lado de la morena.

– ¿Entonces, me vais a llevar hasta allí?– Sam dudó. No le sonaba muy bien la idea.

– Yeah tío.– Valefor le volvió a sonreír con ternura. ¿Por qué lo miraba tan raro? Escalofriante– Bueno, esto será como la peli esa de elfos semidesnudos y enanos con anillos.

– ¿El señor de los anillos?- pregunto Kitiara con curiosidad.

– Exactamente. Tú, yo y este, con la ayuda de Nes y Sagat, estamos en el concilio de Elrond y somos la Alianza Fantasma.

A Sam se le empezó a hinchar una vena de la frente.

– Tía, que estas mezclando películas. Ya te dije que tu obsesión por las películas mortales no podía ser sana…

– No digas chorradas. Tú babeas por el elfo estirado ese y te la has visto tantas veces como yo…

– No es lo mismo– se indigno Astaroth

– Lo es.

– No lo es.

– Si.

– No.

– ¡Que si!

– ¡Que no!

– Si, si, si y si.

– No, no, no y no.

– Si infinitas ve…

– ¡SILENCIO! ¡CALLAROS LAS DOS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Apenas este alarido descomunal salió de los labios de un muy enfadado Sam Winchester se hizo un silencio absoluto en la habitación. Lo único que se oía era el eco de su propio grito, ya la habitación era muy grande y no tenía ventanas.

– Bien– El Winchester se cruzó de brazos– Voy a pensar un plan, y vosotras podréis venir si juráis no entorpecerme o meteros por medio. Ahora os quedáis calladitas y si dais ideas que sea con orden y concierto. No quiero oír ni pio en los próximos 20 minutos.

Las dos demonios, todavía calladas le miraban con los ojos como platos. Ambas abrieron la boca en un amago por protestar o soltar algún comentario gracioso, pero una mirada furiosa de Sam las detuvo rápidamente.

Sus ojos brillaban más que nunca, pero mientras que había rato que habían sido más verdes o más azules, ahora eran grises, oscuros y fríos.

Astaroth y Valefor creyeron oportuno no tentar a la suerte y callarse por una vez en sus largas vidas.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Cinco sombras avanzaban silenciosas a lo largo del desierto occidental de Dante, tratando de avanzar rápido y a la vez pasar lo más desapercibidamente posible.  
Llevaban monturas veloces y resistentes, y a pesar de ello estas mostraban signos de claro cansancio. Sus ojos rojos estaban apagados y en sus bocas se acumulaba una espumilla blanca y reseca.

El hecho de que no aguantarían mucho mas sin agua y descanso no hacía nada por levantar el ánimo un tango lúgubre de la comitiva.

– Sus maldezas– susurró Nesbiros– Tenemos que parar. Las bestias tienen que reponerse.

Sam, que iba en cabeza manteniendo el ritmo del grupo se giró un poco para lanzarle una mirada de advertencia. Nada iba a demorarlo de su misión. Si los caballos morían continuarían a pie.

– Piénsalo, Sam. Si no están en buenas condiciones no podremos usarlos a la vuelta, y encima tendrán que cargar con un peso más.

– Es cierto– añadió Valefor– No nos conviene regresar lentos al castillo. Lo más seguro es que las huestes de Lilith nos empiecen a perseguir inmediatamente, y ellos contaran con la ventaja de no están previamente cansadas.

Sam contempló el orbe morado del cielo. La versión del infierno de sol, un astro que iluminaba toda la tierra y que no se ponía nunca. Nesbiros le había explicado que estaba compuesto de almas y que era el núcleo energético del infierno.

No cambiaba nunca de color, no producía calor, pero tampoco frio. Simplemente ofrecía una luz tenue y sombría sobre todo en lo que se posaba.

– Vamos a continuar. Según mis cálculos solo nos queda medio día para llegar. Una vez allí…– Sam se apartó un mechón rebelde que le entorpecía la visión– Buscaremos un lugar para escondernos y descansar mientras observamos su organización. Buscaremos el punto más débil de su formación y entonces atacaremos.

– Mejor te ahorras lo de atacar– interrumpió Astaroth– No quiero problemas. Podemos rescatar a tu hermano sin llamar la atención.

– Bah, ¿Y qué tiene eso de divertido?–rezongó Valefor, que llevaba ya horas quejándose de lo aburrida que estaba.

No había nada que ver en el desierto, excepto interminables dunas de arena rojiza y algún que otro buitre dando vueltas en círculo en la lejanía.

Para más INRI, Sam se había hecho con el mando del grupo y no aprobaba de las charlas inoportunas. Las dos demonios estaban claramente desconcertadas con el desarrollo de la misión, y no sabían muy bien cómo actuar.

Nunca se había oído de un humano que osase dar órdenes a un demonio, y menos aun en el mismísimo infierno.

Nesbiros, en cambio, parecía aceptarlo como algo natural y para el fastidio de Sam solía cabalgar a su lado hablándole de tal o cual cosa y explicándole el funcionamiento del infierno, su jerarquía interior, sistema de desarrollo, políticas, alimentación…

Para el segundo día Sam sabia más de lo que habría deseado conocer nunca de ese lugar, y sin embargo procuraba memorizar todos los detalles por si alguna vez surgía la ocasión de usarlos en su favor.

El demonio azul parecía encontrar algo en el Winchester que lo llamaba, y más de una vez Astaroth y Valefor se miraron perplejas ante esta actitud.  
Normalmente Nesbiros solo era tan educado y servil con Lucifer, o con Leviathan el odiado hermanastro de Astaroth. El pobre llevaba varios siglos intentando que hicieran las paces sin éxito.

Sagat, por el contrario, estaba tan autista como siempre. Portaba sendas ojeras y continuamente se llevaba la mano al bolsillo para sacar una petaca y llevársela a la boca.

Valefor le había advertido al principio del trayecto que no quería verla borracha y Sagat le había lanzado una mirada de odio y se había echado a llorar.

La pelirroja había mirado a Astaroth y se había encogido de hombros. Era imposible tratar de hacer razonar a la demonio alcohólica.

Nesbiros no había tardado en correr en pos de Sam para criticarla, y contarle a su nuevo favorito todo acerca de la inutilidad de Sagat como demonio desde que nació hasta la edad actual, sin saltarse ninguno de los líos románticos y un tanto grotescos de la rubia con Caronte.

– Es una desgracia para el gremio, señorito Samuel, déjeme advertirle, una desgracia. No ha hecho otra cosa en su larga vida que causar problemas– Nesbiros gesticulo para enfatizar sus palabas– Su pobre madre hace ya tiempo que la desheredo y se mudo bien lejos para no tener nada que ver con ella.

– ¿Está mal visto que un demonio sea alcohólico?– preguntó Sam sin verdadero interés. A lo largo de las horas se había dado cuenta de que Nesbiros no se callaba si no le respondía y podía ponerse muy pesadito repitiendo la misma cosa una y otra vez.

– Oh, por supuesto, señorito Samuel– respondió complacido el demonio azul– Déjeme decirle, que con la excepción del aclamado tío de sus Grandezas, Lord Gong, está mal visto por su Maldad Infernal Suprema, Lord Lucifer que sus súbditos se entreguen a esos placeres tan infames.

– Ya, infames…– Sam sacudió la cabeza incrédulo.

Y así, mientras Nesbiros seguía cotorreando sin parar, un par de metros por detrás y cuchicheando a su vez se hallaban las dos demonios.

Valefor parecía cansada y aburrida pero triunfante. Le encantaba la idea de hacer algo tan rebelde como meter a un humano en el infierno y rescatar a otro. Valefor era así, jamás se preocupaba de la política del infierno, o de meterse en problemas, y así le iba.

Lucifer la tenía bastante respeto porque la pelirroja era una excelente jugadora de póker, que siempre era bienvenida en las partidas anuales en el castillo central. Por otra parte, la demonio solía irritarle enseguida con su sentido del humor enrevesado y no sería la primera ni la segunda vez que el Príncipe del Mal la castigase duramente por algo.

Astaroth por otra parte, guardaba una relación más cordial con él, y a la vez se tomaba menos confianzas, quizá en parte debido a los siglos de escuchar a Nesbiros parlotear sobre el comportamiento adecuado de un Duque Infernal.

A la morena le preocupaban las consecuencias de la misión, y todavía se estaba preguntando en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando decidió meter ahí a Sam.  
Vale, lo aceptaba. El Winchester era imponente, y los demonios siempre han tenido cierta curiosidad morbosa por los cazadores y la gente de su clase. Era como jugar con fuego, lo sabía, pero no había podido evitar sentirse impresionada por Sam en todos los sentidos.

Por otra parte, dejarse arrastrar de cabeza en algo así no había sido una buena idea, y menos dejarse liar por Valefor para rescatar a Dean, que según la demonio estaba para mojar pan. Se lo había estado describiendo una docena de veces por lo menos, mientras Sam estaba ocupado, y había conseguido despertar la curiosidad de Astaroth.

– Y tenía unas pecas monísimas. En serio, unas pecas como para adorarlas día y noche durante la eternidad y escribir poesías sobre ellas. ¡Ay¡, si Homero hubiese visto esas pecas…

– Me estas asustando con ese fetiche pequista tan extraño, en serio. Me parece bien que el tío este bueno, cachas, que tenga un cuerpo musculoso pero sin pasarse, perfectamente formado y sexy y que su rostro sea perfecto y que tenga los ojos mas verdes que Harry Potter, pero es que lo de las pecas no me entra…– Astaroth hurgó en su petate de piel y saco una bolsita de plástico. Dentro había galletas con chispitas de chocolate incrustadas y la joven le ofreció a su amiga que cogió unas cuantas sin pensárselo.

– Gracias, tengo un hambre canina. ¿Son de la tierra, no? Me encanta la comida de allí– Valefor dio un mordisco a una y se relamió– Pero en serio, no cambiaria sus pecas ni por todas las galletas con chispitas de chocolate del universo.

Astaroth puso los ojos en blanco y se centro en el camino, cuando su amiga empezaba así podía tirarse días hablando de lo mismo.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

A lo lejos se empezaron a divisar los contornos de una muralla de piedra rojiza que se alzaba imponente hasta el firmamento. Más adelante, y bien protegido se alzaba un castillo de un color blanco totalmente impoluto que desentonaba con el resto del paisaje arenoso, rojizo y sucio.  
El grupo se juntó mas, preparándose para la infiltración. Sagat se adelantó al galope para anunciar su llegada.  
Cruzar las puertas fue algo sencillo. Los guardias, dos criaturas grandes y escamosas apenas levantaron la vista al ver pasar a la comitiva. No era extraña la llegada de comerciantes o turistas a Lilithhelm.  
Solía considerarse extraño ver una construcción digna de las más altas esferas del cielo en medio del infierno, y la pureza del mármol con el que estaba hecha la morada de Lilith era asombrosamente fascinante para algunos demonios que se deleitaban en él fantaseando sobre los ángeles y la mejor manera de torturarlos.  
Valefor gruñó por lo bajo al verlo y Astaroth le dirigió una sonrisilla divertida. A ninguna de las dos les caiga bien el demonio asalta-cunas. Su castillo, aparentaba ser tan puro como ella, que siempre o casi siempre adoptaba la forma de niñas inocentes de cabellos rubios y ojos claros.  
De todas maneras, nadie vio raro la llegada de cinco forasteros vestidos con túnicas negras y cubiertos con capuchas. En un lugar donde los habitantes están acostumbrados a ocultar su rostro, y no meterse donde no le llaman, no levantaban ninguna sospecha.  
Sam se tensó al cruzar y contemplo todo con una mezcla de horror y fascinación. Astaroth y Valefor le flanqueaban por izquierda y derecha y Nesbiros iba un poco más adelante.  
Los ojos de Sagat brillaron de alegría en cuanto vio una taberna y atando su caballo a un árbol muerto entró en el establecimiento.  
– A ver si la controlas un poco, no quiero que llamemos la atención– le recriminó Astaroth a Valefor ceñuda.

– Ya sabes cómo es…– se excusó esta quitándole importancia– Si se pone pesada la dejamos aquí y ya está. Bicho malo nunca muere, y probablemente Sagat sobreviviría a una bomba nuclear con un montón de cucarachas.

– ¿Pero tú crees que me importa lo que le pase a esa?- gruñó Astaroth cruzándose de brazos- No sé como leches has conseguido meterme en este lio, pero como el tío Lucy se entere la hemos cagado.

– Bla, bla, bla… Lucifer… Bla, bla, bla- se burló Valefor fingiendo un bostezo- Tomate esto como unas vacaciones, prima. Disfruta del espectáculo. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

- ¿Y tú lo preguntas?- Astaroth se llevó las manos a las sienes- ¡TODO! Todo lo malo puede pasar… Si es que, a ver, no lo entiendo. Mi plan era perfecto. Traer aquí al cazador y entregarlo en bandeja de plata. ¿Y ahora que somos? ¿Salvadoras de causas perdidas? ¿Atención al ciudadano infernal? ¿Hellpiece?

- Cuando "LE" veas lo entenderás- suspiró Valefor con estrellitas en los ojos.  
- Tú flipas.

Sam tenía ganas de bajarse del caballo. Haber nacido en Texas casi hacia que fuese natural para él montar, pero no estaba acostumbrado y después de tantas horas seguidas tenía las piernas entumecidas.

Una mirada por el pueblo, basto para que no lo hiciera.

Demonios humanoides, criaturas extrañas y animales de aspecto alienigena pululaban de un lado a otro en medio de la algarabía.

En la plaza principal había un corro de personas viendo lo que parecía ser una pelea de perros, solo que eran los perros más extraños que había visto en su vida.  
En la periferia había una multitud de tienditas y puestos donde se vendían todo tipo de cosas. Había un puesto con lo que parecía comida, aunque Sam no estaba muy seguro de si esas cosas marronaceas ensartadas en pinchos y que se movían fuesen comestibles. Parecían gusanos, más bien. Gusanos gigantes.

Un demonio con cara de jabalí y totalmente equipado con una armadura medieval vendía armas y discutía con un posible comprador sobre el precio de un hacha de metal llena de muescas y algo oxidada. Ambos gesticulaban con rapidez.  
Sam arrugó la nariz. Un olor desagradable parecía impregnarlo todo desde que habían llegado, estaba dispuesto a apostar que muchas de esas criaturas no habían visto una ducha en sus cientos de años.

– ¿Has visto ese cinturón?- le comentó la pelirroja a la morena– Llevo décadas buscando algo así. ¿Cuánto crees que costara?

Astaroth lo miro críticamente y se encogió de hombros. Era un cinturón de cuero marrón, lustroso y con unas runas gravadas en toda su extensión.

– Seguro que más de lo que debería. Aunque no se para que quieres un cinturón de castidad hechizado…

– Pues que poca imaginación tienes. – soltó Valefor mordaz.

Sam cansado de sus discusiones incesantes sobre cosas intrascendentales, guió a su montura entre las de ambas y las interrumpió bruscamente.

- Si no os importa, podemos ir a la posada a descansar y a alimentar a los caballos. Y luego… podemos ir a pasear y ver la ciudad.

Las dos demonios asintieron contritas. No había quien se opusiera a Sam "El terrible" cuando se ponía en ese plan.

Lo único que las distrajo en su camino hasta la posada "El morro del Cerdo" fue un maullido lastimero, que entre todo el ruido no llamaba mucho la atención.

Astaroth giró la cabeza con rapidez y vio como unos demonios jugaban a pinchar a un gatito diminuto con unas varillas al rojo vivo para ver quien le hacía maullar más alto.

Valefor también se fijó en el gatito, y puso los ojos en blanco ante la mirada horrorizada de su amiga.

Sam se giró a ver qué pasaba y miró interrogativamente a Valefor cuando vio que la morena había cambiado de dirección y trotaba hacia el grupito. La pelirroja se acercó a él y le señaló el camino.

– Vamos yendo, esta se pone así de sentimental cuando hay gatitos de por medio… eso sí, luego no le digas nada porque lo negara y se cargará a unos cuantos humanos para compensar.

Sam no hizo ningún comentario, pero la siguió tras lanzar una mirada desconcertada hacia atrás.

– Oye, ya que estamos tu y yo solos, me parece un buen momento para discutir sobre el viaje de vuelta– comentó la chica, que llevaba ya medio viaje pensando en cómo salirse con la suya.

– ¿Qué hay que discutir?– Sam arqueó una ceja a la expectativa.

– Tu hermano, claro.

– ¿Qué pasa con él?– la voz del cazador empezó a sonar irritada. Le solía pasar cada vez que alguien osaba meter a su hermano y problemas en una conversación. Era protector el chaval, que se le iba a hacer.

– Pues que a la vuelta debería venir conmigo en mi caballo– la demonio soltó por fin lo que quería decir, pensando que dar vueltas con el asunto no le llevaría a ninguna parte. Además tenía una larga lista de razones validas que había ido anotando en su libreta a lo largo del viaje.

– Ni hablar.

La pelirroja hizo una mueca de disgusto y sus ojos brillaron de un intenso color rojo durante unos segundos.

– Astaroth me advirtió de que dirías eso.

– Es de sentido común. No quiero a ninguna de vosotras cerca de mi hermano. ¿Crees que no os he estado oyendo mientras hablabais de lo bueno que esta? ¡No pienso dejar que le hagáis cualquier cosa rara!

Valefor tuvo la decencia de ponerse roja, y tosió un par de veces. Por el momento el cazador la había dejado sin argumentos, pero volvería a la carga en cuanto se recuperase. Había perdido una batalla, pero no la guerra. Todavia le quedaban 345 razones.

Escucharon el galopar de un caballo detrás de ellos, y giraron las cabezas para ver quién era.

Astaroth se acercó a ellos con una mueca de satisfacción y un bulto debajo del brazo que acunaba con suavidad.

– Oh, por favor…– Valefor se llevo una mano a los ojos y negó con la cabeza– ¿Esto ha pasado a ser un rescate multitudinario de los desafortunados, o qué?  
La demonio morena la ignoro y alzo la barbilla muy dignamente.

- Perdona, pero si tenemos que salvar al tío ese de las pecas no veo porque no puedo salvar a esta preciosidad, suave y achuchable.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?- pregunto Valefor mirando hacia Sam especulativamente.

Astaroth, que acunaba a la cosa en sus brazos, se paralizo y alzo la mirada hasta ver a Sam que seguía con el ceño fruncido. Vaya pillada.

- Es para la cena.- Explico la demonio- Me gusta cenar cosas adorables y peludas… y suaves…

- Y achuchables- terminó Valefor con una sonrisilla.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

La posada del "Morro del Cerdo" era tan desagradable como su nombre indicaba y olía igual de mal.

De todos los moteles en los que había estado, y eran muchos, cientos de ellos, Sam nunca había estado en un antro tan desagradable y aún así estaba tan agotado que se quedo dormido enseguida.

Habían dejado a sus monturas en un establo, donde un mozo al que apenas le estaban empezando a salir los cuernos barría con lentitud y desidia.

Nesbiros había arreglado las acomodaciones y le había prometido una buena propina si además de dar de comer y beber a los caballos los limpiaba y les frotaba el pelaje. El mozo no había parecido muy entusiasmado, hasta que Nesbiros le enseño un botecito lleno de luz brillante y morada para convencerle.

Las habitaciones que habían alquilado, dos, eran continuas y se comunicaban tanto desde dentro como desde fuera, mediante unas puertas destartaladas cuyos goznes chirriaban estrepitosamente cada vez que alguien las abría o cerraba.

Si no fuera porque estaban en mitad del infierno, Sam no se habría sorprendido si la posada fuese un lugar poblado de espíritus psicópatas.

Horas más tarde, no sabía calcular cuantas, le despertó el maullido de un gato y se levanto desorientado del camastro de paja en el que se había echado.

Astaroth estaba echándole un ungüento marrón a la criatura que chillaba y se trataba de escapar con uñas y dientes. A pesar de eso la morena lo sostenía firmemente y aplicaba el producto sin parar.

Fijándose bien, Sam se dio cuenta de que si bien parecía un gato, tampoco eran un gato normal. Igual que los perros que había visto en la plaza, ese gato no se parecía a ninguno que hubiese visto antes.

Aparte de sucio y lleno de heridas, uno apreciaba enseguida que sus proporciones eran diferentes y aun diminuto como era, sus garras estaban afiladas como cuchillas.

– ¿Qué tal el sueñito, bella durmiente?– le preguntó la chica mientras lidiaba con el animal– Valefor ha salido a buscar a Sagat antes de que se meta en líos y Nesbiros ha ido a buscarnos algo de comer.

– Bien.

Sam se quedó ahí de pies, algo incomodo y sin saber que decir.

Ahora que ya estaba tan cerca de recuperar a su hermano, parte de la rabia que había estado sintiendo esos últimos días había desaparecido y se daba cuenta de que había estado enfadado continuamente constantemente y que estaba muy cansado psicológicamente.

Seguía preocupado por su hermano, muy preocupado, pero igual su presencia que estaba mucho más cercana lo estaba calmando. No faltaba mucho para que pudiese sacar a Dean de ahí de una vez por todas.

- ¿Puedes ayudarme a bañar a Dean?

Sam salió de sus ensoñaciones y parpadeó confuso.

- ¿Eh?- pregunto, dudando de si había oído bien.

- A Dean, el gato– aclaró Astaroth estirando los brazos para que viese bien a la peluda bola marrón. El gato tenía los ojos abiertos y asustados y estos eran de un color verde intenso– Valefor ha dicho que los ojos de tu hermano son verdes, y ha insistido en que se llame así.

Dean maulló enfurecido, mientras trataba de soltarse de las manos del demonio, que había estado poniéndole un líquido que quemaba y escocía en la piel.

Sam, lo cogió de las manos la chica, casi sin pensarlo y lo acunó entre sus grandes brazos tratando de calmarlo.

El gato abrió la boca y le soltó un bufido largo y pronunciado. Luego trato de revolverse, pero los brazos de Sam acaparaban más que los de Astaroth y también tenían más fuerza así que el gato se conformó con quedarse ahí quieto esperando la oportunidad para huir.

Valefor aprovechó ese mismo momento para abrir la puerta. Detrás de ella Sagat caminaba haciendo eses y con el rostro de un color pálido verdoso.

– Ha estado bebiendo aguardiente demoniaco desde que entró en la taberna– la voz de la pelirroja cargaba con un fuerte tono de indignación– Lo peor es que como no tenía un duro para pagar he tenido que apoquinar yo y ya sabes que no ando bien de dinero. He tenido que organizar una timba de póker con unos demonios que olían fatal, y encima se ha armado una pelea de la ostia cuando les he levantado toda la pasta…

– Pues así borracha no nos sirve– se quejó Astaroth– Para cuando se le pasen los efectos del alcohol pueden haber pasado dos meses. Me molesta darle la razón a Ness, pero….

– Pues se queda aquí– Sam acaricio la cabecita de Dean, que ya parecía algo más calmado. No tenía ninguna intención de que la borracha esa fastidiase todo el plan.

Valefor se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no le importaba realmente si Sagat se quedaba allí o volvía con ellos. La demonio daba más problemas que otra cosa.  
– ¿Y Ness?– preguntó tras echar un vistazo a la habitación y no verle.

– Espiando a los guardias. ¿Nos ayudas a bañar a Dean? El pobre está muy sucio y se le van a infectar las heridas que le han hechos esos hijos de puta.

Valefor accedió de buen gusto, puesto que no tenían nada mejor que hacer mientras esperaban. Además ella también sentía debilidad por los animales.

El pobre Dean parecía que era el único que no estaba de acuerdo con la situación. Él hubiese preferido que le siguiesen pinchando con hierros antes de entrar en contacto con el agua.

Aun así, entre los tres consiguieron meterlo en un barreño de madera con agua tibia y lo enjabonaron varias veces hasta que se le fue toda la mugre.

Sam, que era el que lo sujetaba mientras las dos chicas lo enjabonaban y frotaban acabo con las manos llenas de arañazos. Finalmente, para cuando llego Nesbiros, Dean el gato estaba tan limpio como no había estado en su vida, y durmiendo hecho un ovillo encima de las piernas de Sam.

– Señorito Samuel, Sus maldezas– saludó este al entrar– He seguido con el plan minuciosamente. Las botellas de licor infernal mezclado con Rufiana, semillas de Peonia y Cola de Caballo llegaran al turno de las tres de la mañana, que es el menos vigilado y en el que los demonios están más cansados.

– ¿Puede el veneno matar a los demonios?– preguntó Sam con curiosidad.  
En todos los libros en latín, arameo, griego y demás que había leído y estudiado el veneno no se encontraba en las formas de matar demonios y el jamás lo había probado para ver si hacia efecto.

– No señorito Samuel, pero determinada toxicidad puede dejarnos fuera de juego durante unas cuantas horas– explicó Nesbiros complacido– Y esta mezcla la he elaborado yo mismo, por lo que puedo afirmar sus propiedades. Unas pocas semillas de peonia pueden matar a un mortal, la rufiana provoca dolores espantosos y muerte después de horas de intensa agonía y la cola de caballo produce parálisis.  
Sam asintió no muy convencido.

– ¿Y porque se iban a tomar los guardias una bebida sospechosa que apareciese de repente?–preguntó exponiendo sus dudas al resto.

– Es licor infernal– dijo Valefor como si eso lo explicase todo.

Sam miró a Nesbiros interrogadoramente.

- Oh, su Winchesteridad. Mientras que el aguardiente y el vino del infierno son bastante comunes, el licor no lo es. Procede directamente de las arcas de Su Maldad Oscura el Príncipe de las Tinieblas, el Señorito Lucifer y pocos demonios podrían resistirse a algo así.

– Yeah, a mi me está doliendo en el alma malgastar una de mis preciadas botellas así- comentó Astaroth con expresión de tristeza.

– ¿Y qué tiene de especial ese licor?– Sam arqueó una ceja tratando de comprender la lógica absurda de los demonios, que lo miraban sin entender.

– Ya lo comprobaras algún día, si tienes suerte– murmuró Astaroth tratando de zanjar el tema. La pelirroja se tapo la boca con la mano para ocultar su risa y Nesbiros se puso ligeramente colorado, lo que en él venía a ser que su piel se puso morada como una ciruela.

La cosa se quedo así y se sentaron alrededor de una mesa de madera a discutir los últimos detalles del plan mientras cogían fuerzas con la comida que había comprado Nesbiros.

Esta estaba compuesta por carne seca y salada en su totalidad, pero todos se obligaron a ingerirla ayudándose de largos tragos de agua, con la idea de que necesitaban estar descansado y con todas sus fuerzas para el viaje de vuelta.  
Sagat fue la única que no probó bocado, puesto que dormía la mona en uno de los camastros.

Dean se negó a probar la carne y todos supusieron que era todavía demasiado pequeño, así que probaron a darle una mezcla de miga de pan con leche de sátiro que lamió con avidez. Después, ya con la panza llena se fue paseando por los regazos de todos los presentes a la vez que ronroneaba fuertemente.

– Bien- dijo Valefor– Como especialista en temas de robos y sustracciones, lo mejor que podéis hacer es hacerme caso en todo. Cuando los guardias de las tres se hayan tomado el licor tardaran de 20 a 30 minutos en quedar inconscientes. Eso nos deja más o menos dos horas y media para entrar, recuperar al humano y salir por patas.

Todos asintieron. Esa parte estaba clara, una vez descolgasen a Dean estarían todos en peligro y si tenían suerte no los descubrirían hasta que los guardias de las seis fuesen a relevar a sus compañeros.

- ¿Cómo le bajamos?- preguntó Sam pragmáticamente.

- Eso lo tienes que hacer tú- le explicó Astaroth- Las redes de Araña son el sustento del infierno, y para que no se roben tienen un mecanismo de defensa instalado. Si un demonio toca la tela de araña se quedara ahí pegado y su energía será absorbida hasta que no quede nada de él o alguien lo libere.

- Efectivamente– prosiguió Valefor- El punto clave aquí, es que tú eres humano, por lo que la tela no reconocerá una amenaza. Tendrás que escalar hasta arriba, unos cien metros y soltarle. Lo cual puedes ser complicado porque no tenemos nada tan fuerte como para romper los hilos de energía…

El grupo se quedo en silencio dándole vueltas al nuevo problema. No habían caído en eso. Podían ir, subir y tocar a Dean, ¿pero cómo le iban a liberar?

- Oh, mierda– gruño Valefor– Supongo que podría crear algo para engañar a la red, pero tardaría días…

- Bueno, quizá en ese caso lo mejor sea esperar– empezó a decir Astaroth.

- ¡Un momento!- Las corto Sam– ¿Y los dientes?

- ¿Dientes?- preguntaron las dos chicas confusas. ¿Sam pensaba morder la red para liberar a su hermano? ¿Se había vuelto finalmente loco después de respirar tanto azufre?

- Los dientes de Ogro– explico Sam impacientemente– Allí en el motel, comentaste que eran valiosos y que eran muy resistentes…

- ¿Tienes dientes de Ogro y no me has dicho nada?– Valefor miro ceñuda a Astaroth que se busco en los bolsillos hasta sacar los dos colmillos de brillo cristalino.

- Se me había olvidado por completo– musitó Astaroth mirándolos con autentica lastima– Mierda, ya sabes que hubiese sacado un montón de dinero por ellos…

- Seguro que se te había olvidado– afirmo la pelirroja con sarcasmo– Anda, dámelos, creare con ellos algo capaz de cortar la red.

Astaroth hizo un mohín y le tendió los colmillos con desgana a su amiga que se retiro a una esquina y sacando un cincel minúsculo y un martillo de igual tamaño empezó a golpear el cristal con fuerza.

– ¿Cuánto tardará?- pregunto Sam con impaciencia al ver que la demonio llevaba ya una hora y no parecía progresar.

– Tardará un rato, señorito Samuel. Es uno de los materiales más duros que se conocen, y precisamente las herramientas de la señorita Valefor están hechos de ello. Su precio está por las nubes.

Astaroth pareció aun más compungida.

Dean eligió ese momento para maullar. Tenía sueño y con tanta charla no le estaban dejando descansar. De un salto se puso en el centro de la mesa y empezó a lamer una de sus patitas.

– Su maldeza… ¿Qué va a hacer con la criatura? No pensara cargar con ella, espero…

Astaroth se hizo la sueca y se excuso diciendo que tenía que ir a estirar las piernas y que después de todo la misión especificaba que rescatasen a Dean, y que el gato también se llamaba Dean así que seguramente entraba dentro del contrato.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Se movieron en silencio en cuanto Nesbiros dio la señal. Esta era una especie de graznido típico de los búhos del inframundo.

A paso ligero y cubiertos de pies a cabeza por unas túnicas negras con capucha y guantes entraron en el claro donde yacían los guardias.

Nesbiros había hecho bien su trabajo. Los seis guardias estaban despatarrados en el suelo en diferentes posturas, pero ninguna parecía muy cómoda. Uno de ellos, que luchaba contra la inconsciencia gemía de vez en cuando y se agarraba la garganta como si se estuviese asfixiando.

Astaroth avanzo hacia él y le dio un golpetazo en la cabeza con su espada. El guardia paró en seco de hacer ruido.

Valefor saco una cuerda de aspecto resistente de la bolsa que llevaba colgada al hombro y se la tendió a Sam mientras le daba unas últimas instrucciones de cómo manejarse en la red.

– Recuerda, solo usa los colmillos cuando llegues a donde él. Romperlos alerta a la dirección central, por lo que cuanto menos daño haga mejor para nosotros. Puedes sujetar a tu hermano con esta cuerda y bajarlo.

Sam asintió, y tras echar una última ojeada a los demonios en el suelo, a las chicas y a Nesbiros que le sonreía para darle ánimos, empezó a escalar.

La red no era resbaladiza, pero era fría al tacto y costaba acostumbrarse a ella. Era como tocar una bombilla todo el rato, y a Sam le cosquilleaban las manos.

Los primeros metros los subió rápidamente y con bastante energía. Debido a su altura no tenía mucho problema para ir subiendo, aunque una persona más bajita seguramente no podría hacerlo.

Al cabo de unos minutos le empezaron a escocer las manos. Miró abajo y las caras de los demonios se veían expectantes y pequeñas. Sam se concentro, no tenía tiempo que perder.

No tenía derecho a cansarse.

El tiempo se escurría entre sus manos como si fuera liquido. No podía fallar estando tan cerca del final. Su padre no se lo perdonaría, Bobby no se lo perdonaría, él no se lo perdonaría.

Seguramente el único que no se lo tendría en cuenta era su hermano, que haría algún comentario gracioso al respecto para quitarle hierro al asunto.

Y así mientras seguía escalando, no pudo evitar pensar que ese era su momento para redimirse. Su hermano siempre lo estaba protegiendo, en cada paso que cada, en cada giro que hacía en su vida, su hermano siempre había estado ahí.

Siempre, hasta que había decidido que su vida sería más cómoda si se alejaba de él y de la misión de la familia. Y aun así Dean no le había exigido nada hasta que años más tarde le había pedido ayuda tímidamente.

Sam se enfureció solo de pensar en su actitud unos pocos años atrás. Le había importado todo una mierda, había sido egoísta y había querido permanecer ciego ante la verdad.

Dean había vendido su alma para devolverle a la vida. Técnicamente su vida le pertenecía, y estaba más que jodidamente dispuesto a perderla por él si era necesario. Ya era hora de que él salvase a su hermano.

Se detuvo un momento para calcular la distancia que le quedaba y viendo que sus manos estaban ensangrentadas e igual le habían resbalar se arranco un cacho de la túnica y se las recubrió con ello. Así ya podía seguir.

A medida que subía había más frio y el vaho que salía de su boca le hacía ver borroso.

De repente toco algo que no era parte del hilo de araña, algo con otro tacto totalmente diferente. Tratando de enfocar la vista se dio cuenta horrorizado que se había asido de un brazo humano.

– ¡Ayúdame– grazno la persona que estaba ahí colgada– No quería, yo no quería. Ayudameayudameayudameayudame… Lo siento Kathy… no quería, no quería…

Sam soltó el aire que estaba sosteniendo y por un momento no supo qué hacer. La persona que estaba ahí, o lo que quedaba de ella parecía sufrir lo indecible y su olor a podredumbre era espantoso.

Sam apretó los labios y siguió subiendo a pesar de tener que pasar literalmente por encima de él para cruzar. Trato de no pensar en ello cuando sus pies tuvieron que apoyarse en la carne flácida del sujeto y trato de hacer oídos sordos al chasquido que se oyó cuando los huesos de este se rompieron por su peso.

Y hubo más cuerpos, más gritos y más ruegos. Cada metro que subía tenía que pasar por encima de alguien y cerrar los ojos resignado.

En esos minutos, y con la respiración entrecortada y los músculos agarrotados le dio tiempo a reflexionar sobre sus actos. ¿Era correcto sacrificar a los demás si así salvaba a su hermano? Seriamente, lo dudaba y aun así lo estaba haciendo.

Lo volvería a hacer una y otra vez si tuviese la oportunidad, y si eso le convertía en un monstruo bueno, entonces su hermano tendría que matarle.

– Sammy, Sammy… ayudame, Sammy…

Al oír esa voz Sam casi perdió pie. En el último momento se agarro fuerte con la mano derecha y paro unos segundos para asimilar de donde venia la voz. Levanto el cuello y vio que más arriba había varios cuerpos, pero esa voz, esa voz tenía que ser la de Dean, y aun así, que extraña le había sonado, que alienígena…

Jamás había oído así la voz de su hermano, jamás había conocido una suplica así, un tono tan desesperado y roto.

Sam sintió como un puño agarrándole el corazón y apretándolo hasta casi hacerlo explotar. Siguió subiendo, ahora más rápido, con tremendo frenesí.

Seguía a los débiles susurros dejando que le guiasen. No había nada más importante. No existía otra cosa aparte de esa voz.

Al principio, cuando le vio no lo reconoció. Tuvo que escuchar su nombre dibujado en sus labios agrietados y secos para mirarle bien y darse cuenta de que era él.

Su aspecto había empeorado terriblemente desde que le había visto en la visión y el triste espectro que ocupaba el lugar de su hermano era irreconocible.

Sam sintió algo salado en sus labios y se paso la lengua por ellos. Estaba llorando.

Lagrimones grandes y calientes se deslizaban por sus mejillas sin cesar.

– No… no llores Sammy… es de nenas…

Oír estas palabras hizo que llorase aun más fuerte, pero también le hizo actuar más rápidamente. Su hermano estaba colgado con los brazos en cruz, sostenido sobre la tela de araña y atado a ella mediante garfios de metal que le atravesaban el cuerpo.  
Su piel estaba completamente cubierta de sangre seca y oscura y costras de las heridas que habían ido formándose. Su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca de dolor y de sus labios caía un hilillo de sangre.

Lo peor, pensó Sam, no era su aspecto físico maltratado, si no su mirada. Los ojos verdes de Dean que siempre reflejaban algo, ya fuese humor, irá o cariño, que siempre habían sido intensos y por los cuales muchísimas chicas habían caído rendidas a sus pies, estaban vacios de vida, muertos.

Observaba al infinito, sin ver nada realmente. El color verde intenso había dado paso a un tono desvaído, que no reflejaba nada y que no contenía nada.

Sam trago saliva y trato de no mirarlos, porque si lo hacía no iba a poder seguir. Se iba a morir de la pena, se iba a dejar caer desde esa altura y acabar con todo su sufrimiento.

Tratando de dejar su mente en blanco saco los dientes de Ogro de su bolsillo y escalo hasta quedar a la altura de Dean. Paso un brazo por su cintura y se agarro a él mientras empezaba a trabajar en los ganchos que sujetaban su piel maltratada.  
Dean le miró sin verle, sin una pizca de reconocimiento.

– Ya baja– le señalo Astaroth a su compañera. Ambas miraron hacia arriba y vieron como un bulto de gran tamaño atado por una cuerda iba siendo bajado poco a poco.

– Voy a recogerlo– dijo la pelirroja– Dile a Ness que vaya preparando los caballos.

Astaroth asintió y fue a darle la orden al demonio azul que salió raudo a cumplirla. Mientras Valefor ayudaba a bajar al hermano de Sam, la otra demonio empezó a darle vueltas a su huida.

Decidió colocar los cuerpos en otra posición, para que pareciese que simplemente estaban borrachos, pero sus expresión de sufrimiento eran difíciles de camuflar, por lo que los puso a todos mirando hacia abajo o tapados con sus cascos.

– ¡Ya está!– susurró Valefor señalándola que la ayudara. Astaroth corrió a su encuentro y entre las dos sujetaron el cuerpo de Dean, que pesaba bastante poco. Normal, llevaba sin probar bocado desde que había llegado.

Las dos demonios se sonrieron exultantes, aunque segundos después se miraron perplejas. ¿Por qué estaba contentas de salvar a un humano?

Antes de que pudiesen darle vueltas al asunto, Nesbiros gritó y se acerco corriendo hacia ellas mientras señalaba hacia arriba.

Sam se había soltado y caía en picado.

Astaroth se quedo paralizada viendo como caía. Valefor apretó el cuerpo de Dean entre sus brazos.

Solo Nesbiros reacciono, y lanzando una mirada sulfurada a las dos demonios dio un salto y logro sujetar a Sam antes de volver a caer.

Una alarma intensa empezó a sonar al instante.

– Mierda. ¡Ha tocado la red!

– ¡Rápido!– grito la pelirroja– ¡A los caballos!

Nesbiros sujetaba a Sam, que le sacaba varias cabezas como si se tratase de una pluma, y aunque le costó unos segundos recuperar el equilibrio, salió corriendo a la vez que las chicas hacia las monturas.

La ciudad se estaba alborotando, y todo el mundo se había despertado con la alarma. Desesperadas, las chicas vieron como docenes de guardias armados hasta los dientes empezaban a cercarlas.

– ¿Y ahora qué?– preguntó Astaroth horrorizada– Esto va a ser el fin de mi carrera….

– ¡Ahora, luchamos!– grito Valefor sonriente sacando su espada.

Astaroth miro a su amiga como si le hubiesen salido tres cabezas de repente, y asintió tragando saliva.

– La violencia engendra violencia…– empezó a decir Nesbiros, pero se cayó al ver las expresiones serias de las demonios.

Pocas veces las había visto así.

Ambas habían sacado sus espadas y esperaban la llegada de las tropas enemigas con resignación y estoicismo. Era casi conmovedor, pero Nesbiros pensó que estaban pasando por alto lo obvio.

– Su maldeza… ¿Por qué no se transforma?

Astaroth se puso roja y negó con la cabeza.

– ¡Es cierto! ¡Transfórmate y sácanos volando!– le chillo Valefor bajando la espada.

– ¡Que no! ¡Que me da vergüenza!

– ¡Pero no seas chorra, hombre!

Entre tanta charlita, los soldados enemigos ya habían llegado enarbolando sus espadas. Valefor paro una estocada y se aparto de otra, Astaroth logro cortar un brazo a otro.

Finalmente, y viendo que la situación iba a empeorar, la chica morena hizo lo que le habían pedido.

Se transformo en un horrible e inmenso dragón negro cuyas alas empezaron a agitarse preparadas para volar. Los soldados enemigos gritaban y atacaron clavando sus espadas en el hocico del dragón, que escupió fuego furioso.  
Valefor, con la ayuda de Nesbiros subió a Dean y luego a Sam a el lomo de la demonio, y esta, tras volver a escupir fuego empezó a elevarse por los aires.

Astaroth voló y voló hasta dejar la ciudad atrás, dando gracias a que ahora tenía escamas y nadie podía ver lo avergonzada que estaba. Desde siempre había odiado transformarse en esa criatura reptiliana y deforme.

Lo había evitado con todas sus fuerzas, y a pesar de ello hay estaba de mula de carga de un humano y su hermano.  
Afortunadamente no estaba sola en su sufrimiento.

Afortunadamente Valefor tenía vértigo.


	14. Chapter 14

El viaje fue bastante duro para Astaroth que no estaba acostumbrada a mover las alas durante tanto tiempo. En realidad tampoco es que estuviese acostumbrada a mover las piernas demasiado, pero ese ya era otro asunto. Lo único que le hacía reír mientras viajaban eran los gritos de Valefor de que fuese más despacio o de que la dejase en el suelo para poder morir dignamente.

A medio viaje, cuando llevaban alrededor de dos horas volando Sam se despertó.

Buenos días, bella durmiente– Saludó la pelirroja con un deje de rencor en la voz. Nada odiaba más el demonio que las alturas, y estaba segura de que de alguna manera nada de eso hubiese ocurrido de no ser por Sam. He ahí su promesa de odiarlo eternamente.

Sam la ignoro y oteo los alrededores con la cautela típica de un cazador experimentado. No tardo mucho en darse cuenta de la situación, y a pesar de abrir los ojos con asombro no dejo que se notase en su rostro ningún tipo de emoción.

Su mirada se paseo por el paisaje que se veía a cientos de metros bajo ellos, y a Dean que seguía inconsciente y estaba colocado a horcajadas encima del lomo del dragón y atado con unas cuerdas para que no se cayera.

Mejor que no vea esto.– murmuró para sí. – Se lo tomaría muy mal.

¡Pues el no es el único!- gruñó Valefor desde detrás de él– Sigo pensando que si no fuera por ti, yo no estaría aquí. No, mejor, si no fuera por Astaroth no estaría aquí. La culpa de todo la tiene Sagat… podría haberme advertido de quedarme en mi castillo… pero no, claro que no, esa nunca sirve para nada útil…

Totalmente de acuerdo, señorita Valefor.

Sam alzó la cabeza y no tardo en descubrir al demonio azul en la parte delantera del lomo. Él iba el primero, después Dean, el propio Sam y Valefor. Faltaba Sagat.

Bah, total, para lo que sirve…– masculló la demonio para sí.

¿Y Astaroth? ¿Se ha quedado con ella?– preguntó Sam cayendo en cuenta de que la chica morena no estaba con ellos.

Ni loca.

Sam dio un pequeño bote al oír la estruendosa y metálica voz del dragón resonar por todo el aire.

Giro la cabeza y miro interrogante a Valefor que puso los ojos en blanco y soltó una risita.

Ya sabes, cosas de demonios…

Pasaron todavía un par de horas más antes de que en el horizonte se divisase el contorno del castillo.

Astaroth suspiro aliviada, y dos nubecillas de humo grisáceo le salieron del hocico, para su eterno fastidio.

Trasladar a Dean a una habitación fue lo más complicado de todo. Su estado era tan pésimo y su apariencia tan frágil que todos temían que moverle acarrease terribles consecuencias.

Llamaron a varios esbirros de Astaroth y les dieron instrucciones para que le trasladaran encima de unas sabanas extendidas en el aire.

Las mejores curanderas de los alrededores fueron convocadas al lecho de Dean y trataron de aliviar sus terribles dolores con diferentes métodos, pero ninguna medicina demoniaca parecía hacer efecto en el alma humana.

Sam no se estaba quieto. Daba círculos alrededor de la habitación, de un lado a otro, sin separar la vista de su hermano y los extraños seres que lo atendían.

Algunas de las cosas que le hicieron, fueron asquerosas, ritos de magia negra. Había mucha sangre y cosas viscosas de colores poco agradables.

Sam estaba demasiado cansado como para sentir nauseas. No recordaba los días que había pasado sin un buen descanso. ¿Desde que murió Dean? ¿O antes de eso?

Vete a descansar- le dijo Valefor entrando en la habitación cargada con unos paños blancos y un caldero con agua hirviendo de color verdosa- Ahora me encargo yo de cuidarle. Vete a dormir y vuelve en 4 horas.

No, estoy bien- Sam no quería salir de ahí por nada del mundo. Es mas no tenía intención alguna de volver a separar la vista de su hermano hasta que ambos fuesen viejos y achacosos.

No seas cabezota, anda– rezongo la demonio pelirroja- Así, tal y como estas no servirás si hay que librar alguna batalla. Además, Astaroth quiere hablar contigo y comentarte nuevas noticias. Tenemos un invitado.

Sam se rasco la cabeza con una de sus enormes manos, y tras tomarse unos segundos para decidirse asintió ligeramente. Una última mirada a su hermano y salió de la habitación.

Astaroth por su parte estaba pensando que por fin el apocalipsis había llegado. Había costado, y se habían tirado la tira de años esperándolo, pero por fin había llegado el día en el que Lucy se iba a largar del infierno a jugar a la tierra.

Fiesta en el infierno. El gran jefazo se va de vacaciones. ¡Bebida gratis! O algo.

Sino… ¿Qué leches hacia un ángel sentado en el sofá de piel de mandrágora de su sala de estar?

¿Café, Coca-Cola, agua?

No, gracias. Estoy servido.

Chico listo, pensó el demonio. Bueno, si no fuera listo desde luego su jefe no le habría mandado al infierno a hacer visitas de cortesía. Eso era una vista de cortesía… ¿No? Aunque una visita de cortesía del cielo no podía ser nada bueno. O en efecto seria para algo bueno, cosa que hizo que a Astaroth se le revolviesen las tripas.

Tanto dualismo la estaba matando.

Entonces…

El ángel observaba la habitación con algo de disgusto. Seguramente los cuadros de cuerpos mutilados no estaban de moda ahí arriba. O igual simplemente no le gustaban los cuadros. La demonio no podía saberlo con exactitud.

Los ángeles eran muy raros. Raros con R mayúscula.

Este en particular se había presentado tocando a la puerta nada más y nada menos, soltando alguna monserga de que era el ángel de los miércoles, de los jueves o de los días impares. La demonio no le había prestado demasiada atención. Estaba demasiado estupefacta para ello. Y por otra parte…

Estaba como un queso, pensó la demonio pateándose la cabeza mentalmente.

Ángeles malos… digo buenos. Ángeles buenos, ósea que malos. Ángeles no molan nada.

Pensar en tener algo con un ángel era como… como tener sexo con una planta. Una planta carnívora, o un cactus y…

Vengo a recoger al espécimen Dean Winchester- explico el ángel por segunda vez como que no quiere la cosa. No parecía ni siquiera un pelín irritado.

Sí, eso me había parecido oír antes- repuso Astaroth pasándose la mano por el pelo. Un ángel, joder.

De todas las cosas que podían pasar en el infierno, que eran muchas. Muchasmuchasmuchasmuchas esta era una de las que simplemente NO pasaba.

Pues eso. Entrégamelo.

Astaroth parpadeo, claramente todavía en shock, porque no todos los días, ni todos los años… hey, ni siquiera todos los siglos un ángel se mete en tu casa y te pide algo. ¡Joder, normalmente ni te pedirían la hora aunque fuese la del juicio final!

Y este…

Mira, ya sé que esto te sonara mal… pero el hecho de que hayamos rescatado a Dean Winchester no significa bajo NINGUNA razón que aquí abajo seamos… seamos… b… bu… buenas personitas de D.. D… DIOS. ¡JODER! ¡No puedes venir aquí de repente! ¡Lucifer se va a cabrear conmigo! ¡Me expulsara a la tierra! ¡ODIO A LOS WINCHESTERS!

Astaroth estaba pasándolo mal de verdad y ya no sabía si culpar a los Winchesters a Valefor o a las jodidas pecas del jodido hermano del jodido Winchester pequeño. Joder.

La cosa era que los ángeles JAMAS se dignaban a hablar con los demonios, mucho menos presentarse amablemente en la casa de uno a pedirles algo. Eso era algo horrible. Catastrófico. Apoteósico. Totalmente apocalíptico.

Eso solo podía significar, que en alguna parte, Ahí Arriba, Dios creía que habían hecho el bien.

Astaroth se iba a echar a llorar.

Su maldeza, por favor, tranquilícese. Estoy seguro de que el señorito Castiel no quería implicar de ninguna manera que su maldeza haya dejado de mostrar su grado de maldad, que nadie duda que es infinito.

Nesbiros miró al ángel desde la otra parte de la habitación. A su favor había que decir que a pesar de que su piel se estaba poniendo más verde por segundos (y el era azul) estaba guardando la compostura (como siempre) más que aceptablemente.

La presencia del ángel le estaba afectando como al que más. Bueno, exactamente al que mas ya que los demonios menores tenían una especie de reacción alérgica a las plumas de los ángeles. Algo parecido a los humanos con los pelos de los gatos.

Por supuesto- dijo el ángel ladeando la cabeza como con curiosidad mientras observaba a la demonio- Eres un ser despreciable y nada de lo que hayas podido hacer te redimiría ante los ojos de Dios. Estas condenada al infierno para siempre.

La demonio suspiro aliviada.

Vaya, gracias.-dijo al fin sonriendo- No es que tuviera dudas de mi maldad ya sabes, pero no sé, igual había habido alguna clase de error. No me gustaría meterme en problemas con mi jefe.

Lo entiendo y lo comprendo, pero yo estoy aquí por una única razón y es oficial. Mis órdenes vienen desde arriba del todo y son las de recuperar el alma del sujeto Dean Winchester y devolverlo a la vida

¿Un ángel? ¿Vas a salvar a Dean?

Los dos demonios y el ángel en cuestión se giraron ante la llegada de Sam a la habitación. Esté parecía en una especie de trance mientras contemplaba a Castiel en todo su esplendor angelical.

¿Samuel Winchester?- el ángel frunció el ceño, se saco una hoja de su toga blanca la releyó y miro a Sam con curiosidad y algo de fastidio- Este no es mi espécimen. Creo que ha habido un error. Yo vengo a por él espécimen Dean. Dean Winchester. El espécimen Sam… debería estar vivo- musito dirigiendo una mirada de acusación al Winchester.

Si, veras… es algo complicado- empezó a explicar Astaroth- Mejor ni preguntes.

¿Es un ángel y va a salvar a mi hermano?- Sam seguía en su estado de trance divino, cosa que no se le podía reprochar porque la mayor parte de los humanos se veían afectados de la misma manera por los ángeles.

Tenía algo que ver con toda esa luz que desprendían como bombillas gigantes y esas alas enormes y blancas que no dejaban de moverse como abanicos gigantes, y que por cierto quedaban totalmente fuera de lugar con la decoración.

Anda, pero si es el plumas este…- gruñó Valefor desde la entrada. Esta había seguido a Sam muerta de la curiosidad al sentir una extraña y conocida energía y no daba crédito a sus ojos. Cuando le vio sus pelos se erizaron y noto como los colmillos le rozaban la lengua. ¡De todos los ángeles del cielo!

Valeriel- saludó el ángel pillado por sorpresa. Claramente no era una sorpresa agradable.

¡Valefor, capullo!

Ah… ¿pero ya os conocíais?- preguntó Astaroth lanzando miradas entre uno y otra con los ojos como platos.

Des**gracia**damente.

Curioso que digas eso, teniendo en cuenta que perdiste la tuya.

Y tú nunca has tenido gracia alguna, créeme. Querubincin.

Castiel miro ofendido a Valefor y sus alas empezaron a moverse con más rapidez. La demonio pelirroja claramente le estaba poniendo nervioso. El aire acondicionado estaba a tope.

Nesbiros estornudó.

Castiel a su vez tosió un par de veces para aclararse la garganta.

Valeriel, por favor, si fueses tan amable de guardar tus comentarios para otro momento sería de agradecer. Mi misión es sacar al espécimen Dean Winchester del infierno y ya llego tarde. Los problemas de familia se arreglan dentro de la familia y ya lo sabes.

Lo mato. ¡Yo a este tio lo mato!- grito Valefor acercándose a Castiel con las manos extendidas como si fuera a estrangularlo.

¿Tú y el ángel sois familiares?- Sam parecía que ya había recobrado la compostura, sus ojos ya no tenían las pupilas tan dilatadas y obviamente era capaz de formar frases de más de dos palabras.

NO, SI-respondieron los dos a la vez. Luego silencio.

Guau. Hablando de trapos sucios- Astaroth miraba a Valefor como si a esta le hubiesen salido cuernos… o mejor alitas de repente- Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Que fuerte. ¿Lo sabe Lucy?

Es perfectamente normal que haya lazos familiares entre… bueno, entre diferentes ramas de…

¡CALLATE NESS¡-grito Valefor con todas sus fuerzas. Y por primera vez en cientos de años el demonio azulado cerro la boca.

Cuatro horas más tarde, 12 cafés más tarde, 20 Coca-Colas más tarde y un par de valiums más tarde la situación familiar no parecía haber mejorado pero por lo menos habían aclarado el asunto Expediente Winchester.

Se habían sentado todos en la salita, eso si Valefor en una punta y Castiel en la otra y habían estado teniendo la típica charla sobre posesiones espacio temporales, torturas infernales y realidades alternas que están tan en auge tanto en el cielo como en el infierno.

A Castiel le habían tenido que explicar tres o cuatro veces toda la historia y todavía no se había aclarado del todo. Había ido a ver a Dean enseguida preocupado por los posibles daños causados al alma de su protegido por todo el trajín del viaje y por todos los factores externos que no debían de haber ocurrido.

Afortunadamente solo estaba tan mal como cabía de esperar. Ósea, muy mal, pero nada que la intervención divina no pudiese curar. Simplemente cambiaria un poco las realidades, sacaría un cuerpo de un Dean Winchester de una dimensión diferente y que estuviese a punto de morir, le insertaría el alma de este y lo dejaría en la tierra.

Samuel- dijo el ángel- Mi misión consistía en devolver a tu hermano a la tierra, pero esto… bueno no estaba previsto y ha complicado las cosas. Tendrás que perdonarme, pero tengo que borrarte la memoria, si no, no veo la manera de llevar esto a cabo… bueno, siempre podría quedarte a vivir aquí.

¡Ni hablar!- Sam se cruzo de brazos. – Ahora que por fin me he enterado de que hay ángeles y Dios y todas estas cosas… no puedes arrebatármelo todo e irte de rositas. ¡Y no me quedo con estas dos locas ni muerto!

Valefor apretó los labios. Odiaba a Sam por haberle hecho volar en dragón y odiaba a Cas por razones obvias. No vea el momento de librarse de ambos.

Astaroth por su parte estaba más preocupada por Lucifer. El escape de Dean ya había salido en todos los canales de televisión del inframundo y cada vez que enfocaban su fea cabeza de dragón al demonio le daban ganas de meterse debajo de una piedra y no salir nunca más. Le habían tenido que sacar el lado más desfavorecido. Leviatán se estaría riendo de ella en ese mismo instante.

Vamos a hacer una cosa Sam… mira, te puedes quedar con tu cuchillito, pero haz caso al ángel. En el fondo es lo mejor para vosotros, volvéis vivos a la tierra y fíjate ¡Gratis! Simplemente deja que te borre la memoria o lo que sea que vaya a hacer…

Si, ya va siendo hora de que la chusma vaya despejando la zona- repuso Valefor- Aunque me da pena que Dean se vaya… Es que… ¿No te has fijado en esas pecas tan preciosas que tiene? Son como… pequeños tesoros por descubrir… islas desiertas perdidas en el gran océano de piel suave y sedosa que es su rostro…

No empieces, Val- gruñó Astaroth harta ya de las pecas y del atontamiento de su mejor amiga.

Esto no es vuestra decisión. Son ordenes de Dios-volvió a repetir Castiel por centesimosegunda vez en lo que llevaban de tarde.- Samuel. Tu destino no es estar aquí. Esto jamás debería haber pasado y tus actos podrían desencadenar el apocalipsis. O cosas peores.

Si… peores como que Lucifer podría enterarse de que estas aquí y entonces me veo en el paro y expulsada en el mundo humano obligada a ser una estúpida nube maloliente-posee-personas…

Está bien.

Todos se volvieron hacia Sam. ¿Qué le había hecho cambiar de opinión? Seguramente no había sentido compasión por la disertación de la demonio, y desde luego no había parecido nada convencido con los planes que según Castiel Dios tenia para su hermano.

Es más, llevaban horas discutiéndolo. Igual por eso no se habían dado cuenta de la expresión de Sam hasta ahora. Estaba derrotado.

Tenía unas ojeras que le llegaban al suelo, y si no fuera tan condenadamente alto se diría que estaba encogido.

Solo… que acabe ya. Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Creo que podre vivir sin recordaros a ninguno de vosotros- esto último lo dijo con bastante desdén- Quiero a mi hermano de vuelta. Quiero que Dean viva. Quiero a mi hermano.

Castiel se levanto, suspirando y diciendo que ya era hora y sin más preámbulos toco la frente de Sam que cayó dormido instantáneamente.

No hubo despedidas lacrimógenas, aunque fue gracioso ver a el ángel cargar con los dos Winchesters, sobre todo con Sam que iba arrastrando los pies por los suelos.

Solo el típico cambio temporal del espacio-tiempo que los ángeles tienen la habilidad de hacer. Borrar recuerdos por aquí, meter recuerdos por acá.

Nada nuevo. Nada especial.

A Astaroth le dio un poco de pena al final ver como el ángel se iba con los dos hermanos volando, y también le dio envidia que el ángel pudiese volar teniendo unas alas tan bonitas mientras que ella tenía que convertirse en un bicho con escamas para poder hacerlo. Había gente que nace con suerte y gente que nacia con suerte y luego se iba al lado oscuro.

Por lo menos la demonio estaba segura de que en el Cielo no tenían café, asi que no podía ser un lugar tan maravilloso. Seguramente era como un anuncio de queso de philadephia.

Se sentía cansada y aliviada a su vez de despedirse de tanta mortalidad. Era hora de sentar cabeza y volver a la rutina de hacer el mal.

Valefor, o Valeriel (aunque no se lo digas a la cara) decidió quedarse unos días en el castillo descansando porque estaba agotada de tanto viaje y ni siquiera sabía donde andaba Sagat. Además, aunque no lo quisiera admitir estaba algo perturbada por el encuentro con el ángel y no pensaba irse hasta asegurarse de que ni Astaroth ni Nesbiros iban a abrir el pico al respecto.

Y eso iba a ser difícil porque a los dos les gustaba cotorrear más que a un tonto un lápiz, y aunque todos tenemos ovejas negras en la familia, no es lo mismo entre los demonios, donde esas cosas están muy mal vistas y te pueden mandar a la tierra a hacer trabajo de campo antes de que puedas parpadear.

Sagat. Tenía que buscarla. O no, mejor dejar a Nessbiros ese trabajo, era después de todo lo que mejor se le daba, pero como no, las cosas en el infierno son complicadas y más cuando un ángel decide jugar con los hilos del tiempo e ir resucitando gente aleatoriamente.

Nunca sabremos si Lucifer se entero de la verdadera historia o no. Técnicamente al volver hacia atrás en el tiempo nada había sucedido, pero claro, Lucifer tampoco es que haya nacido antesdeayer precisamente.

Seguramente algo se olería.

Y si era así le daba igual. Él también tenía sus propios planes para los Winchesters.

La guerra había comenzado, pero no dejaba de ser otro día más en el infierno. Y a Hitler le tocaba que le metieran la piña por el culo.

FIN!!! (POR FIN!!)


End file.
